The BloodColored Rose
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy was living in a normal life till she met a black hedgehog with a horrible secret he couldnt keep hiding from her. Now that she and her friends are involved, Shadow and his friends will do all they can to protect them from a blood sucking group led by non other than Scourge. ShadowxAmy, SilverxBlaze, EspioxOC, SonicxOC Vampire love story matured readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ma PEEPS! Here's the new story that everyone was waiting for…maybe. So I'm sorry for the long wait and was overdue. I had a looooot of stuff that I had to do. So here it is! I will like some more OC's later on so hope you guys will let me use them. And if its ok with y'all, if you like this story please tell some people you know that loves vampires and SHADAMY! Nuff said lets start this!**

**Chapter 1.**

"AMY WAKE UP!" a young pink hedgehog girl rose up from her covers. He beautiful emerald eyes opened a bit to the bright sunlight shining in her pink room. She swung her feet on the side of the bed and stretched her arms wide. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It was past six and she had to be at school till eight. Enough time to get ready.

She got off the bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and was all nice and clean. She walked back out and then to her closet. She picked out a pink low cut shirt, blue baggy jeans and some white shoes. She brushed her hair and clipped a blue diamond barrett in her quills. Amy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"First day of school. Hope something good happens." She said to herself.

Amy grabbed her bag and looked back at the clock. It read seven-o-clock. Amy ran down stairs and saw her mother cooking some pancakes. Her father was sitting down at the table reading a paper and sipping some coffee.

Her mother was a red hedgehog with yellow eyes and long quills like Amy's only they were curly on the bottom. Her father was a white hedgehog with long pointy quills and dark green eyes. He had a round peach belly and peach arms like Amy's. Amy got to the bottom step and turned to the plate of pancakes and bacon ready for her.

Amy's father, Josh noticed her outgoing quickness to the table, "Well sunshine, are you excited about your first day?" he asked sipping some more of his coffee.

Amy nodded happily, "Yeah! My friends Blaze, Cream and Alicia are going to be there!" she said happily eating her bacon.

Her mother, Carla walked over to the table with her helpings of pancakes, "That's wonderful, dear." She said taking a bite off her fork.

Amy couldn't wait till she can see them. She was best friends with them since childhood in elementary. Somehow they all went to the same schools all year. But Amy was happy for it. When she was done eating, she grabbed her bag and ran to the door.

Before she grabbed the knob, she turned to her parents, "Bye mom! Bye dad! See you after school!" she exclaimed.

They both looked up and smiled at her, "Come home safely, love." Carla said waving at her.

"Don't bring any boys back, or come near you!" Josh told her pointing a finger at her. Carla smacked his hand away and continued eating.

Amy nodded nervously and ran out. The morning breeze felt good to her. She breathed in as much air as she can and let it flow out nicely. She walked down to the street and noticed some moving vans parked just a few houses down from hers.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked down the side walk. Amy took notice of all the wonders mother nature brought. It was a warm summer day and everything was fresh. She continued to walk down feeling happy until a blue blur came running past her really fast.

She held her hair down and grunted. Amy knew who that was and was right in front of her as well. She looked up to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes and smiling a cocky smile. He wore a light blue hoody with 'Fast and the Furious' on it in yellow. He had on baggy blue jeans and red and white buckled shoes.

"Hey, Ames!" he shouted giving her a thumbs up. Amy rolled her eyes and walked around him, "Hello, Sonic." She said sarcastically.

Sonic was her neighbor for the past 13 years. Amy hated him because when they were young, he used to bully her all the time. Pull her hair, spit on her, throw mud on her new dress, she really hated him. Now that she was 18 and he was 19 he matured a bit, but still acted like a child.

Sonic ran up to walk beside her, "So, Ames, getting excited about school?" he asked throwing his blue backpack around him.

Amy nodded and looked away from him, "Yes. I can't wait to see everyone." She replied looking at the blue sky in front of her.

Sonic noticed the gleam in her eyes and blushed a bit. Amy saw a red tint on his muzzle, "You…ok?" she asked crossing her arms.

Sonic shook his head and turned away from her, "Yeah I'm fine. Hey! Did you see the moving vans this morning?" he asked turning his gaze back to her.

Amy nodded in response. She liked to know who was moving into her neighborhood. But she didn't see anybody outside the house so she would have to wait. Amy and Sonic talked a bit more till they got to their high school. A tall brick building with trees all around and people scurring into the school.

Sonic saw one of his friends who was waiting for him at the entrance. A yellow two tailed fox waved his hand side to side getting Sonic's attention. He patted Amy on her back and ran up to the fox. She looked around to see if anyone she knew was outside. She then saw a brown angle winged wolf flying to her with a big smile on her face.

She was wearing a red tang top with a black sleeveless jacket. She had on a black and red mini pleaded skirt, black boots with red buckles on them and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes sparkled in pools of sapphire and her blond short hair flowed in the wind as she glides in the air. He wings were as white as snow and were beautiful to look at.

Amy widened her eyes and smiled big, "Alicia!" she shouted running up to her. Both girls collided with each other and hugged like there was no tomorrow. "I can't believe you're here!" Amy said happily letting go of the wolf.

She nodded and hovered a bit in the air, "You too, Amy!" she smiled putting her feet flat on the ground, "how was your summer?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"It was ok, I guess." She replied. Alicia shook her head and scoffed, "Sonic again?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

Amy nodded her head, "He never stopped talking to me! I can't believe he still lives on my block!" she sighed crossing her arms.

Alicia nodded. Both of them heard a bell saying its time to start the school day. They both walked in and ran up to their classes. Alicia and Amy had the same first period class. They waited till their teacher came in and was ready to start. Everyone was all over the place talking and laughing. Some people even did some old school things like throwing paper airplanes and spitting spit balls at people.

"So how was your summer?" Amy asked ducking her head down to an incoming plane.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders, "It was fine. I went to Tokyo with my grandpa." She replied picking up the plane and burning it in her hands. That's one thing Amy liked about her. She always was there to protect her from bullies and such with her powers.

Amy nodded, "Cool! How's your grandfather anyways?" she asked taking out her notebook and paper.

"He's doing ok." Alicia said with a calm smile, "he's doing great. Although he still has a hard time with his heart." Amy made a sad look at her. Alicia lost her parents when she was 6 and was raised by her grandfather, but he suddenly started getting heart problems and was hospitalized for three weeks. Amy always told her she could live with her, but Alicia offered to stay with her grandfather a bit more till then.

"I see. I'm sorry I brought it up." Amy apologized looking down at her desk. Alicia smiled and giggled a bit, "It's fine, thank you though." She said softly.

Amy perked her head up and smiled back. The doors flew open and in walked a black crow. He sat his stuff down at his desk and cleared his throat, "Welcome back, everyone." He said closing his eyes.

Everyone moved back into their own seats quickly. The crow wrote down his name on the white board then turned back to his students, "I'm Mr. Garsh. Again welcome to math." He mentioned.

Some people giggled at his name and started gossiping to one another. Alicia and Amy rolled their eyes at the students behavior. Mr. Garsh was about to speak more till the doors flew open once more. Everyone turned their heads to see a black hedgehog standing in the doorway.

He had red crimson stripes down his long quills and arms and legs. He wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath. Black baggy pants and red hover shoes to go with it. His red eyes narrowed around the room seeing everyone including Amy.

"Ah, you must be Shadow." Mr. Garsh said breaking the silence. The black hedgehog looked at him glaring. He nodded in response slightly. "well I'm glad you decided to join us. Why don't you sit behind Ms. Rose there." The crow pointed at the empty seat behind her.

Amy looked at the black hedgehog and was creeped out by his eyes. Shadow walked to his seat and sat there without speaking. Amy felt a bit uneasy at this and was almost ready to bolt out of her seat and run out of the door.

Mr. Garsh talked a bit about math and the many kinds of the subject. Amy tried her best to listen, but she felt a pair of red eyes staring at her back. She could feel his stare going right through her and she immediately felt scared. She wanted this day to end now since he showed up.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was tough. Ok people sorry for my horrible spelling grammer and hope you like this story. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ma PEEPS! Thank you for loving my story so far! **

**Chapter 2.**

Through out the whole day, Shadow stared at Amy and only her. She walked throught the halls and she could feel the painful sensation of red glaring eyes on her. She sat in class and noticed that Shadow was staring at her at the corner of his eye. Her first day just gone down hill when he showed up.

Amy walked to the cafeteria for lunch. She saw Alicia with a purple cat and a cream-colored rabbit. She squealed getting their attentions. The cat and rabbit both jumped up and ran to Amy, giving her death hugs.

"Blaze! Cream! How are you!?" Amy exclaimed hugging her long time friends.

Blaze was a purple cat with golden eyes and a small red jewel on her forehead. She wore a purple jacket and a white shirt underneath. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and red and white boots.

"I'm perfect as usual!" she said smiling ear to ear. "How 'bout you?" she walked back to the table and sat down.

"I'm fine...but Cream's hugging too hard." Amy laughed while Cream was giving her a big hug and not letting go.

The little rabbit, Cream, was a cute little thing with big brown eyes and long ears. She wore a little red dress with a yellow shirt underneath. She had on white knee high tights and orange flats. She also had on a little choa necklace around her neck.

The little rabbit let go of Amy so she could breath, "I'm sorry. I was just too excited about seeing you." she squealed jumping up and down.

Amy laughed and walked to the table to sit. She took out her lunch and her water. Amy then felt a pare of eyes behind her. She calmly turned around and saw Shadow just three tables down from her. He stared at her in the corner of his eye making her shutter.

She quickly turned around and drank her water nervously. Alicia noticed her odd behavior, "Hey, Ames whats up?" she asked sipping her orange juice.

Amy flinched at her voice and leaned in the middle of the table, "Uh...guys...that guy is staring at me!" she whispered frantically.

Alicia, Blaze and Cream casually looked back and saw Shadow with a white hedgehog and a purple chameleon. They noticed that he was staring at Amy with one red eye. Cream patted Amy on the back for comfort.

Blaze scoffed, "Huh! Really!? He's not that bad." she said eyeing the black and red hedgehog, but also looking at his white companion, "But...the other one is interesting.".

Alicia turned away to give Vlaze a confused stare and back at the group. She saw the chameleon looking at a book, but also looking at her. She blushed and quickly turned away to her food. Amy saw her fast reflexes easily.

"You ok, Alicia?" Amy asked patting the nervouse wolf on the shoulder. Alicia nodded her head and ate her salad, "Nothing...it's just that...that boy next to him...is kinda...cute." she answered. Alicia could hear the chameleon chuckle a bit and smiled at her making her deep red.

Blaze ate her orange and sighed, "That white hedgehog is interesting too...for a guy that is." she scoffed. She heard the white hedgehog snicker a bit. She turned her head to him, but he was quick enough to hide his smile from her.

Cream shrugged her shoulders, "What's so cool about them anyways?" she asked eating her vanilla ice cream**(OHMYGOD! CREAM'S EATING HER MOTHER!)**, "They look cool, but not my type.".

Amy, Alicia and Blaze looked at her shockingly. Cream jumped a bit by their reactions and looked away. The four friends ate while talking about their summer and other things while being watched by the three boys. After the bell rang, the friends said their goodbyes and walked off separately.

**(Alicia)**

Alicia walked down the hall to her locker feeling a bit happy today. She got to see her friends and see a very cute guy all in one day. She got to her locker and opened it. She shuffled some papers in her folder, then stuffed it in her locker. She grabbed a book from the top shelf and closed the door, but was startled by a black wolf.

He had long pointy ears and dark yellow eyes glowing with lust and power. He wore a red jacket with black baggy pants and chains galore on his pocket for decoration. He had black and red shoes with spikes on the top and a chain around his neck. He leaned his hand on the locker next to her smirking lustfully.

"Hey, babe. Come here often?" he asked eyeing her perfect figure. Alicia looked at him in disgust. 'What kind of a pickup line was that!?' she thought in her head. She turned her head away and walked past him.

"Sorry. Not my type." she scoffed holding her book close to her chest. The wolf turned around and grabbed her wrist tightly not letting her go, "Well your just my type. Names Scorn. What's yours, babe?" he asked smirking a toothy smirk. His sharp canines gleamed in the hall lights.

Alicia couldn't hardly stand it, "Fuck off!" she hissed making a ball of fire formed around her hand making him yell in pain, "like I said. Not my type!" she walked away a few feet, but was pushed into the wall hard.

She winced in pain and looked up at his glaring eyes, "Fine! I was being nice to you, but I guess you didn't like the nice guy look." he hissed clenching his hands down on her shoulders making her squeal.

"Stop! Please...that hurts!" she cried trying to get out of his strong grip. Scorn looked at her with an evil smile, "Don't think so, babe. I want to get to know you. And those yummy lips are just who I want to meet." he whispered licking his lips.

Alicia shuddered at his voice and felt scared. As he leaned closer to her, she backs away from him to the wall. She turned her head away squeezing her eyes closed.

Then she felt Scorn's body getting off of her. She looked up and saw the purple chameleon holding Scorn with one hand behind his back and the other flailing around, "OW! LET GO, DAMN IT LET GO!" he yelped in pain.

The chameleon lowered his head to his ear, "Don't ever lay a fucking finger on her, or I swear this arm will come off completely." he threatend letting go of Scorn and watching him scurry off in the oppisosit direction.

Alicia sighed and saw the chameleon looking at her with eyes of concern and love. She was captivated by his beautiful yellow eyes as he was with her blue crystals. He wore a black hoody with 'Stained with Power' on it. He also had blue baggy jeans and purple and white shoes.

He walked up to her and held out his hand, "Are you alright?" he asked. Alicia somehow got out of her trance and took his hand, "Ya...im fine...thank you." she thanked him with a smile.

The chameleon smiled back and nodded, "My names Espio. What's yours?" he asked in a gentle voice. Alicia blushed at his kind voice and looked away, "A-Alicia...Alicia the wolf." she replied.

Espio chuckled at her nervousness. "Where's your class?" he asked looking up and down the hall. Alicia looked at him confused, "That way, why?" she pointed down the hallway. Espio nodded and kindly yet quickly walked her down. Alicia continued to blush as she felt Espio's hand holding her's protectively.

"Where's yours?" she asked looking up at him. Espio pointed his thumb behind him, "That way." he replied.

"What!? Then go! I don't want you to be late!" she said worriedly. Espio smirked and walked a bit faster, "I'm fine. I just want you there safely." he said calmly.

Alicia, still looking at him worried shrugged her shoulders and walked beside him. Espio looked down at her then up in front of him, 'I also don't want that son of a bloody bitch to harm her.' he thought in his mind as he escorted Alicia down to her class.

**(Blaze)**

****Blaze walked out in the courtyard and sat next to a tree to read. She loved being outside in the cool air and read her worries away. She thought up of many things as she read, but she only had thoughts about the white hedgehog. She never got him out of her head.

'Something about him makes my heart a flutter.' she thought as she gazes up in the blue sky. She shook her head and read on. Then she heard some heavy footsteps coming closer to her.

She looked up to see a dark blue hawk looking down at her with his light red eyes. He had on a blue shirt that had some rips in it and blue skinny jeans with a chain belt around him. He wore green and black shoes with buckles on the sides. He looked down at her with a big toothy grin.

Blaze immediately felt weird and nervouse. 'What does this ass whole want?' she thought looking down back into her book, "Hey, babe. Names Lare. And may I just say you are looking fine today." she said eyeing her chest.

Blaze noticed his eyes on her chest and was extremely pissed. She slammed her her book and stuffed it in her bag. She got up without looking at Lare and started walking away. Lare hated being ignored so he grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him.

"Do you mind!?" Blaze hissed trying to get out of his grip, but Lare was stronger than he looks.

The hawk chuckled low, "Nope. I'm good. And I think your perfect for me." he said lustfully. Blaze got even more pissed and was about to burn the living fuck out of him till the same white hedgehog floated down behind him.

"There you are!" the white guy said with a smile. Both Blaze and Lare looked at him confused. The white hedgehog came over and broke them apart, "what did I say about leaving me behind? Come on don't wonder off like that again." he took her hand making Blaze blush a bit and pulled her away.

Lare was even mad. He was about to get over there when he saw the white hedgehog looking over his shoulder back at him in a death glare saying, 'stay away from her, basterd!' making him shudder and walk away.

Blaze saw that he left and pulled her hand out of his grip. The white hedgeho looked at her with love and worried, "You ok?" he asked smiling at her.

Blaze was now confused, but smiled back at him, "Thanks for saving me back there." she thanked him looking down at her feet.

The white hedgehog wore a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wore white pants and long blue and black boots. His golden eyes gazed into hers as she was lost in his.

Blaze was finally out of his trance and held out her hand, "B...Blaze!" she shouted nervously.

The white hedgehog smiled and shook her hand gently, "Silver the hedgehog, my lady." he replied in since manner.

Blaze looked around and back at his yellow eyes, "Do...do you want to hang with me for now till my class starts?" she asked blushing a bit.

Silver nodded and looked down at their entwined hands. Blaze noticed and quickly jerked her hand back. Silver chuckled softly and gently pushed her back to a nearby bench. Silver looked back to where Lare was and glared viscously, 'Damn basterd better not touch her her again!' he swore in his mind and joined Blaze in a quiet moment.

**Well hope you liked this chappie and please review nicely. Next chappie I might want some OC's so if any of y'all like their characters in this just pm me, or tell me in the review. I need full detail please if not I can't put them in.**

**Next chappie I'll give Shadow and Amy some alone time. So anyways read, love, review, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO MA PEEPS! I know I made this, but I'm running out of ideas so whoever reads this, if you like give me some ideas. Death, love, clown I don't know lol. So let's start this!**

**Chapter 3.**

**(Amy)**

Amy walked down the hall of her new school. She was happy that she got to see her friends again. But what really bugged her the most was Shadow. He was always in her head and she felt a bit scared of him.

She continued to walk down when she turned a corner and ran right into someone hard making her fall. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" she apologized getting up from the ground.

"Heh, no big, girl." Amy looked up into the blue eyes of a lime green hedgehog. He looked exactly like Sonic, only green and more frightful. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the ends of the sleeves. He had on some red shades and he had two major scars on his belly.

The green hedgehog took off his shades to get a better look of Amy and he was stunned. Her perfect figure, her beautiful green eyes, her luciouse veins he saw everything. He smirked making Amy flinch a bit.

"What's your name, babe?" he asked crossing his arms.

Amy took a second to answer, "Amy...Amy...Rose." she stuttered holding the strap to her backpack tightly.

The green hedgehog whistled, "Hot name for a hot girl!" he said putting his hands to his sides, "names Scourge. Scourge the hedgehog.".

Amy smiled a bit, "Great to meet you, but I gotta go. My friends are meeting me." she said turning around to walk away, but was pulled back by Scourge.

"Hey come on, babe." he complained pulling her closer to him, "Why don't we get to know each other better." he brought her closer to his chest.

Amy blushed madly and tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel, "Please let me go!" she cried pushing as hard as she can on his chest.

Scourge chuckled at her struggle. He held her tightly and lowered his head down to her neck. He smelled her deliciouse perfume and scent in one, "Your even more beautiful to imagine." he whispered in her ear.

Amy was now getting scared to death. She felt violated and hurt by his touch. She whimpered a bit and shedded a small tear. She was about to cry more tears when someone came around the corner and pulled Scourge off of her.

Amy looked up to see Shadow holding Scourge by the collar of his jacket, "Well well well, Shadow. Nice to see you again." Scourge said sarcastically.

Shadow growled and shoved his back to the wall, "How many times do I have to kill you!?" he hissed pushing him further in the bick wall.

Scourge smirked like he couldn't feel a thing. "Hey, I was just wanting to meet this very pretty lady here. Including her lovely bl-!".

He was interrupted when Shadow punched him in the face. He fell with a hard 'thud' on the tiles. Shadow got near him to his face, "Stay away from her, you son of a bitch!" he ordered.

Scourge scoffed and got up from the ground to walk away, but not without looking back at Amy, "Until we meet again, my beautiful flower." he smirked.

Shadow growled once more, then turned to Amy seeing her a bit shaken up and confused.

Amy watched her black hero walk up to her with an emotionless look, but she felt worriedness in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked crossing his arms.

Amy didn't say anything, but ran up to him and hugged him hard. Shadow flinched at her sudden touch and was about to pull her away till he heard slight sniffling and felt her body shake. He relaxed and returned the hug to comfort her.

Amy held him for about a couple of minutes when she finally realized what she was actually doing. She jumped out of their embrace and bowed several times apologizing to him.

Shadow was about to protest when they heard the bell ring for class to start. Amy wasted no time and ran off to her class leaving a confused Shadow behind watching her leave.

School was starting to close for the day and Amy along with her friends were walking down the sidewalk talking about their day until she brought up something interesting.

"Hey guys, do you remember Shadow in our class?" Amy asked holding her backpack strap tightly.

Alicia nodded, but Cream and Blaze shook their heads, "Why?" the two asked.

"Well...today some green hedgehog came up to me and tried to kiss me, but Shadow came and saved me. He's actually pretty nice once you get used to him.".

Alicia giggled, "You know...the same thing happened to me to." she mentioned, "some guy named Scorn came by me and wanted to make out with me, but Espio came and almost beat the crap out of him. After that he walked me to all my classes." she blushed at the end.

Blaze nodded, "Same thing with me. Long story short, some hawk came to me, flirt with me, Silver came to save they day, happily ever after." she giggled.

Everyone was giggling nonstop till Cream broke the sound, "Seams that all of you got the guy you want!" she squealed.

Both Amy, Alicia and Blaze turned deep red. Blaze came behind her and messed up with her ears, "You read way too much romance comics, Cream." she laughed.

Cream whined and moved her head away from her, but was chased all the way down to the corner. Alicia and Amy sighed and continued to walk. Later, they all went to their houses and got ready for bed. Amy was alone in her house since her parents were out still at work.

Amy walked to her open window and gazed at the moon. She thought of how Shadow saved her from Scourge which made a red blush Speer on her face.

"Ah! No no no! I can't!" she shouted mentally slapping herself, "Shadow is a really great guy, but I don't think he's the one for me.".

Amy sighed and walked back into her room, close and locking the window and falling on her bed to her dreams.

**Ya it's short I know. So thank you for all your reviews and thank you for allowing me to use your OC. I'm sorry I couldn't use any in this, but I'll try to put some in the next. I promise...if not you have the right to yell :-) PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO MA PEEPS! I know my stories aren't that good, but I'm really glad you like them. XD so hope you all enjoyed the last chappie and here's the new one. Bla bla bla here we go.**

**Chapter 4.**

**(Amy)**

Amy woke up bright and early for the first time. She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. Some minutes later she came down the stairs in a blue spegahetti strap shirt with a white ruffled jacket, skinny blue jeans, and white berks. Her hair was pulled in a pretty pony and her hair was pulled up with a blue hair band.

She trotted down the stairs to see her mother half asleep. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly waking her up, "Morning, mom!" she said happily.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Carla replied hugging her daughter back.

Amy looked around to find that someone was missing, "Where's dad?" she asked walking up to the fridge.

"He's still working I guess, but he said he'll come home till 10.".

"Really? Didn't think he needs to work that hard.".

Carla shook her head, "As long as we work for money, we'll live.".

Amy nodded turning back to the fridge. She took out an orange, a water bottle, and a granola bar. "Bye mom! See you after school!" she hollard and ran to the door.

"Be back safely!" Carla yelled back. Amy nodded again and ran out the door. She got to the entrance to her house and suddenly stopped to see a familiar blue hedgehog standing their waiting for something.

"Uh..can I help you?" Amy asked stuffing her face with the orange.

Sonic looked at her and smirked, "I'll answer once you swallow." he said mockingly.

Amy glared and swallowed the orange whole almost chocking her. She coughed a bit sending nerves to Sonic, but held firm. She sighed and turned back to him.

"So why are you here?" she asked again putting her hands to her waist.

"I'm just here to see if you like to walk to school together. Is that ok?" Sonic asked scratching his quills.

Amy grunted and walked away, but Sonic sped up beside her, "So...how was your first day? Mine was great! Everyone seemed nice. I'm glad my buddy, Tails was there. And I met this guy named Knuckles-!".

Amy stopped and turned around to face him, "Sonic! You asked one question without letting me answer!" she shouted, "thats plain rude!".

Sonic stood back with his hands up in defence, "Uh...sorry. I guess I got carried away." he said nervously.

'No shit.' Amy cursed in her mind crossing her arms, "Well to answer your question, it was fine thank you for asking." she turned away and walked off.

Sonic took a minute to register and sped up to her side again. He and Amy walked side by side having a little small talk. She didn't tell him about what happened with Scourge and how Shadow saved her. Amy and sonic finally got to school and separated once they passed the entrance.

Amy walked to her locker to see the black hedgehog from before leaning on the locker next to hers. Amy started getting a bit nervous and continued to walk up till she got close to him. She looked up to see Shadow staring at her.

She finally got up the courage to talk to him, "H-hello Shadow." she said nervously with a small smile.

Shadow nodded in response and got off the locker, "Hey...what's your name exactly?" he asked crossing his arms.

Amy turned to him and smiled, "Amy Amy Rose." she answered closing her door.

"Pretty name."

Amy blushed a bit, "Th-Thank you." she stuttered scratching her ears nervously.

Shadow smirked and turned around, but looked back at her once more, "Well let's go, or we'll be late." he said quickly.

Amy nodded and walked a bit quickly with him. She felt a bit more nervouse that she's actually walking side by side with the hottest boy in school. He wasnt like all the guys, including Sonic she's met. She felt a bit happy and safe with him.

"By the way." Amy broke the silence. Shadow looked at her in the corner of his eye, "thank you for yesterday." she blushed even more.

Shadow, for the first time smiled a little at her, "Don't mention it." he said in a velvic voice which gave her shivers down her spine. Amy felt even more happy. She smiled all the way to their class.

**(Alicia)**

Alicia sat in her reading class and took out her book. She was about to open the book when some people sat next to her. She looked up to see two people side by side. Espio and a black hedgehog with dark streaks on her quills, legs and arms. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in light of the room. She wore A pink mini dress with a black sash with pink sequins and a black leather jacket that ends at the ribs.

"HEY! You must be Alicia!" she exclaimed plopping in her seat on her right and Espio on her left.

Alicia nodded, "Wooow! So your the girl! Espio's been talking non stop about you-GACK!" she was interrupted when Espio threw a paper ball at her.

"Not to be rude, Rosalina, but your disturbing the peace!" he whispered in a little loud voice. Alicia giggled awarding her with his smile, "sorry, she's like this sometimes.".

Alicia shook her head, "She's ok, trust me I got some friends who are just like that." she said with a smile.

"Sooooo what are you reading!?" Rosalina asked playing with Espio's ball, "Is it interesting?".

"Yeah it is. It's a love story about a human and a vampire.".

Espio and Rosalina flinched a bit after the word 'vampire' was heard, "I see...how cool." Rosalina said nervously.

Espio took out his book and started reading as the two talked a little, 'I wonder if I should tell her?' he thought trying to concentrate on his reading.

Rosalina was talking to Alicia about some funny things till she heard Espio's thoughts. She threw the ball back at him and glared at him. He looked at her confusingly, but dropped it when she gave him the 'Dont say anything yet' look.

The class was a bit confusing for Alicia when Espio wouldn't look at her after Rosalina glared at him. She felt torn, but more confused. 'did I miss something?' she asked in her head looking at the two back and fourth.

**(Cream)**

Cream was skipping down a hallway till she found her locker. She opened it and shoved some books in it. She grabbed some papers and closed her door. She turned and bumped into someone making her fall.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized rubbing her head as papers scattered around her.

"No that's ok...Cream!?"

She looked up to see a familiar two tailed fox. Her eyes widened in happiness and shock, "TAILS!".

She jumped off the floor and hugged Tails as hard as she can. "Cream...can't...breath...!" Tails stuttered losing his breath.

Cream noticed his face turning blue and quickly jumped off, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said bowing over and over.

"That's ok, Cream. I'm happy to see you again." he said rubbing his chest where she hugged.

"Yeah I can't believe it's been 3 years since you left!" Cream exclaimed, "What made you come back?".

Tails turned his head and looked back at her scratching his ear, "I was accepted in this school so I guess I'm back." he said happily.

Cream was overjoyed and hugged him once more, but not hard. He returned the embrace lovingly, "I'm so happy your back!" she said almost to the brink of tears.

"I'm happy, too." Tails said holding her close.**(in this story Cream's 13and Tails is 16. Ok? good.)**

**(normal)**

After school, Alicia, Cream and Amy walked out to see Blaze with a white hedgehog with beautiful transparent wings and hair to her knees and bangs that cover her right eye. Her eyes were glistening in a blue silverish color from the sun. She wore a beautiful summer dress with a little ruffle on the ends and gold high heel sandles with straps on the ankles.

"Blaze!" Amy called out running up to her along with Alicia and cream.

"Hey guys." Blaze said with a smile. She turned her head to the angel like hedgehog, "this is Starlight the Angle. I met her when I was walking to school.".

Alicia held out her hand to Starlight, "Hello. I'm Alicia. This is Cream and Amy." she said motioning her hand to them.

"Hello. But please call me Star. I'm not really into formality." Star said sweetly, "Your friends are very nice, Blaze.".

"Yeah their ok...it's those two you gotta worry about." she joked pointing her finger to Alicia and Amy, "HEY!" both girls turned red with steam coming out of their heads.

Blaze and everyone laughed, "anything happened today?".

"I saw the cute chameleon named Espio in my class, along with his chipper young companion, Rosalina." Alicia replied first getting a little giggle from Star.

She looked up at a confused looking angle wolf, "I sorry." she apologized, "she can be a bit funny.".

"You know her!?".

Star nodded, "Yes. And Espio too." she replied with a smile.

Alicia didn't say anything after that because she was in shock, "I was able to see Tails again!" Cream shouted in glee.

Amy patted the young rabbit on the head, "I'm happy for ya, Creamy." she said smiling wide for her, "I got to see Shadow at my locker and lets just say he's not what people say he is. He's very nice actually.".

Everyone besides Star looked at Amy shockingly, "Really!?" they all said.

Amy nodded and slightly smiled, "Yep. He even walked me to class...even tho we have the same class anyways." she murdered blushing a bit.

Star giggled a bit, "Shadow must like you, Amy." she said patting her on the shoulder, "I can tell, because Shadow hardly likes anyone.".

Amy looked at her surprised, "How do you know?" she asked.

"I know him, too. Along with Silver, Lare, Scorn and Scourge.".

Everyone's mouth opened wide at her, "How do you know them!?" Blaze asked putting her hands on Star's shoulders and shaking them.

"I-it...a-a-a lo-o-ong...sto-o-o-ory-y!" Star stuttered being shaken hard.

Blaze stopped while Star was getting very dizzy. Amy walked over to them and pulled her off of the angel hedgehog, "How long?" she asked.

"Well...it's classified till further notice." Star answered putting her pointer on her lips and winking at them.

Alicia got a bit frustrated, "This isn't an anime, you know. So come on! How?" she asked a little more aggressively putting her hands on her hips.

Star only shook her head and smiled, "All in good time. You'll know when the time comes right." she replied, "well I gotta go. See you all tomorrow, hopefully!" and with that, Star spread out her wings and flew away.

Everyone besides Cream looked a little worried, "What did she mean by 'hopefully'?" Amy asked putting air quotes on the last part.

Alicia and Blaze only shrugged, "It's getting late guys. We should be getting home." Cream said.

Alicia nodded, "Right...I gotta check on grandpa and see if he's ok." she said looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Oh! I forgot...your grandpa...how is he?" Amy asked feeling a bit down for her.

"I got a notice from the doctor saying he's not doing really well...".

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine, Alicia." Blaze reassured her patting her on the back.

Alicia smiled a weak yet generouse smile, bid her friends farewell and took off into the sky. Blaze and Cream left together since they live in the same neighbor hood.

Amy left after they did and walked back home. It started getting a bit dark and poor Amy couldn't see pretty well. She had a mini flashlight keychain, but that hardly showed any thing in less than 10 inches. So she used the moon and the street lights as her guide.

As Amy walked along the sidewalk, she then heard some footsteps behind her. She turned her head just slightly to see two guys following her. She got a bit worried and continued to walk normally. She then felt them getting a bit closer, so she sped up a few paces till she began running. She couldn't see where she was going. All she cared was to get away from these goons.

She peared around the corner only to discover that her luck ran out. She became face to face to a brick wall in an alley, 'Crap! Now where the hell do I go!?' she cursed in her mind. She then heard some low chuckling behind her. She turned around to see a black crow and a purple dog with evil smirks on the faces.

They wore very dirty, baggy clothes and messy hair. They held a little pocket knife in one hand. She immediately became scared and backed in further to the wall. "Hey, girl. What's a fine, hot young lady like you doin out here?" the crow asked walking slowly towards her.

"I-I...I was just...h-heading home..." Amy stuttered almost to the brink of tears.

The crow and dog laughed, "You don't mind if we have a little fun, huh?" the dog asked licking his lips. Amy shook her head rapidly.

"Too bad, girl." the crow said getting more and more closer to her. Poor Amy felt scared to death. She closed her eyes and waited for danger to take her.

**Me: BWA HA HA HA!**

**Amy: What are you doing -.-?**

**Me: I'm evil, because I'm making my viewers struggle on a cliffy.**

**Amy: So I don't die?**

**Me: Maybe...idk.**

**Amy: You meanie!**

**Me: Hey! Be happy Shadow's nice to you! I almost got blown away from him many times!**

**Amy: Well if you don't kill him, he won't.**

**Me: ...Shut up! Ok people thank you for letting me use your OC's in this.**

**Starlight the Angel-Starlight**

**Rosalina Dark-Rose-Princess Dark-Rose**

**I still like some more for whoever wants their OC in this. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ma peeps! Ok sorry I had everyone on the edge of their seats...maybe, but time for a new upload! DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA! **

**Chapter 5.**

**(Amy)**

She closed her eyes and waited for danger to take her. 'Not now! I don't want to die now!' she cried in her head. Amy held up her arms in defence and whimpered. The crow and dog got a bit more closer waiting to strike her down till they heard some shuffling behind them.

They turned around and saw a dark silolowet, standing in the entry of the ally. His eyes gleamed in crimson and anger for what they were about to do to Amy. "Who the hell is this dick!?" the black crow yelled out.

The shadowy figure said nothing, but hissed in anger. His shiny fangs gleamed in the moonlight giving the two thugs shivers down their spines. The dog growled and lunged to the figure. He grabbed the wolfs head and smacked it flat on the ground knocking him out.

The figure turned to the crow and opened his mouth wider. The crow shook a bit then took out the knife and attacked with a yell. The figure then moved out of the way and got behind him. With a swift movement, he dug his large fangs down on the crow's neck, sucking up his crimson blood.

The crow let out a blood curtling scream and fell down on the ground motionless. The figure heard a loud gasp behind him. He turned to see a horribly scared Amy with tears coming out of her eyes nonstop. The figure licked his lips clean and walked slowly towards her.

"Get back! Get away from me!" Amy screamed backing up more till there was no room.

The figure held out his hand to her, "Don't worry." he said softly to her, "I won't hurt you. Are you alright?".

Amy was taken back from his heroic yet frightening show, but she fet relaxed by his velvet voice. She held out her hand to grab his. When she did, the figure stepped closer to her then the light of the moon shown a familiar black crimson striped hedgehog in front of her.

"Sh...Shadow!?" she stuttered as her eyes widened in surprise. Shadow soften his gaze and caressed her cheek softly.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked once more.

Amy nodded her head, "Yes...thank you...but...Shadow your a...vampire!?".

Shadow said nothing, but pressed his lips against hers gently. Amy made a tiny gasp as her eyes widened, but she gave in to his kiss and she returned it. She felt relaxed as he wrapped one arm around her waist protectively and one holding her head. Amy then felt him slipping his young in to deepen the kiss and she let him.

For the longest time, Amy felt secure in the arms of another. She moaned in the kiss and grinned to herself. Having the hottest boy kiss her was one thing, but finding out that he's a vampire of all things it was even more weirder.

When they parted, Amy looked into Shadow's bloody red eyes and was lost, "Why...didn't you tell me?" she said almost in a daze.

Shadow put his hand on her forehead gently, "Forgive me, Rose." all he said till Amy saw nothing, but darkness. Shadow caught her before she was to hit the ground. He put her to sleep, but wasn't wanting to erase her memories. He layed her down and kept her there till he was done with the thugs.

After he was finished, Shadow was able to bring Amy back home safely with no scratches, or bumps. He got to her house, jumped up to her room and softly land so he wouldn't make a noise. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. He covered her up so she won't get cold and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rose." he whispered gently stroking her quills as she moaned in her sleep, " I hope you can forgive me for not telling you. Please know that I'll always be watching over you.".

He got up and walked to the window ever so quietly. He then stopped when he heard his name from the pink hedgehog. He turned to her and smiled. "Time to go." he said to himself and jumped out and ran away.

"AMY! WAKE UP!"

Amy got out of her bed still half asleep. She blinked twice for her to relaxe her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself and saw some dark circles around her eyes. "I wonder what happened last night?" she asked turning on the faucet.

"All I remember was some thugs wanting to kill me...then...Shadow...!" she gasped.

She started getting some blurs about last night. The thugs, the weapon, Shadow, a vampire,...the kiss! Amy immediately started to panic. Was Shadow really a vampire!? She shook her head hard making her a bit dizzy.

"No way! How can he be a vampire!?" she said splashing water on her face, "But...I did see very long fangs that dripped with blood.".

Amy stood in the bathroom for a while till her mother knocked on the door, "Amy! Sweetheart. Are you alright?" she asked a muffled cry from the other side of the door.

"Yeah...I'm ok, mom!" she answered, "just getting ready!".

"Alright! Just wanted to tell you your friends, Alicia, Cream and Blaze are here!".

Amy's eyes almost popped out, "WHAAAAT!?".

She burst through the door and grabbed a black rose sequin shirt and blue skinny jeans, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?". She asked getting her pants on before falling face down on the floor.

Carla sweat dropped, "I did! You must've not heard me." she said watching her daughter struggle.

Amy quickly gapped her brush and backpack and ran out the door. She ran down the stairs to see her friends standing near the door way, "Hey guAGH!" she suddenly tripped and fell all the way down.

Blaze and Alicia sweat dropped as Cream giggled at her clumsy friend, "You ok, hon?" Blaze asked helping Amy up.

Amy nodded, "I'm fine...thanks." she said smiling.

"That's good. Come on or we'll be late." Cream shouted turning around and jogged off. Amy and everyone nodded and followed the little rabbit, "Come home safely!" Carla shouted waving goodbye to Amy.

She waved back and walked down the sidewalk, "Hey guys...can I ask you something?" Amy asked nervously.

Alicia and Blaze nodded while Cream was humming a tune in front of them, "Well...have you ever thought that...vampires were real?".

It was silent for a minute till Blaze burst out laughing hard, "HAHAHA v-vampires!? Seriously!?" she laughed holding her stomache.

Amy pouted and crossed her arms, "Well I think they are!" she whined, "I saw one last night!".

Alicia looked at her shockingly as Blaze continued to giggle nonstop, "Really!? Where? When?" she asked.

"Well It was at night last night and I was being attacked by some thugs-" Alicia grabbed her shoulders quickly.

"Did they hurt you? Are you alright?".

"I'm fine, Alicia! Really! But what I saw blew my mind! I actually saw Shadow there! He saved me but he bared his long fangs and bit one of the guys.".

Alicia let go of her and sighed, "Amy...you read too much stories vampire." she said face palming her forehead.

"Your the one who reads those fanmade things!" Amy pouted more, "I saw it for real!".

Alicia, still didn't believe her shook her head, "Come on, Amy lets go. When we get to school, your going straight to the nurses office." she said walking ahead of her.

Amy stomped her foot hard, "I'm not lying!" she shouted then her eyes soften a little, "at least I think I'm not lying...am I?" she murmured.

Amy shook her head and ran to her friends to stay by them. They walked to school, talking and laughing while someone in the shadows watched them, especially Amy, Alicia and Blaze. A black wolf stepped out of his hiding place eyeing the three.

"So these are the special girls, eh?" the wolf smirked, "Looks like our leader will have wonderful blood to feast on tonight.". He turned around and ran off in a different direction to school.

**Me: YAY! Another chappie! Wow two chappies in one day. WOOOO!**

**Amy: ...did I actually kiss Shadow!?**

**Me: Yeah...you did...but you look like you enjoyed it.**

**Amy: *blushes* STOP YOUR EMBARESSING ME!**

**Me: Hahaha sorry, Ames. You will be doing a lot more of that later on. And so would Alicia, Blaze and Cream and maybe some other characters.**

**Amy: Well...I guess thats ok...how bout Sonic?**

**Me: Yeeeeeeeeaaaah...I'm not sure about him...anyways read, luv, review, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Yaaaaaaaaaawn* hey peeps...so...tired...must...write...till...I...die...hope you like this...enjoy...that's it I'm dead!(falls down passed out)**

**Chapter 6.**

**(Blaze)**

"Alright! Time to partner up for the science project!".

Blaze sat in the back twiddling with her pencil hardly paying attention. Her teacher, Mr. Deabler**(best fucking science teacher I ever had XD)**, a blue large dog named off the list of partners one by one.

"Alma and Brad. Rage and Star! Blaze and Silver!".

Just when things were turning up good, Blaze heard her name along with Silver's. She looked over to him seeing that he's smiling at her with a sheepish grin. She couldn't help, but giggle at him. Now everyone was moving to their partners. Silver got up and walked over to her feeling lucky and happy.

"This seat taken?" he joked putting his book next to hers. Blaze smiled and shook her head.

He sat down and opened his book. Blaze and Silver talked a bit till Mr. Deabler handed them some dead frogs to be dissected. Blaze's stomach turned looking at that thing eyeing her with its cold dead eyes.

Silver noticed her face turning green and thought up a good plan, "Hey, Blaze!" he whispered, "Do me a favor and act like your really sick.".

Blaze looked at him confused, but Silver gave her a wink as in saying 'trust me'. Blaze shrugged her shoulders then acted like she was deing. "Ooooo...ow! Oooooooo." she fake moaned hunched over holding her stomach.

Silver was impressed by her acting. Mr. Deabler came over when he heard her, "Is something wrong, ms Blaze?" he asked crossing his arms.

Blaze was about to answer when Silver spoke, "She ate something for breakfast and I think it's coming at her hard. You want me to take her to the nurses to rest?".

The blue dog narrowed his eyes at Silver, but couldn't take it with Blaze's moanings, "Alright. See to that she is rested." he answered going back to his class.

Silver hoped out of his seat and lead the sick cat out of the room. When they wer just a few feet away, Blaze hugged him hard, "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Silver blushed a bit...a lot, "Heh heh well you looked like you didn't want to do that kind of stuff, so..." he said smiling returning the embrace.

She nodded and both started walking down the hall, "Are you sure your ok with this?" Blaze spoke up, "I mean...won't we get in trouble?".

All she got was a little chuckle from the silver hedgehog, "I do this all the time. It's fine." he replied.

She shrugged and walked down now entwining their hands together. She felt a bit happy even though she never skipped class, but she felt happy to be with someone she truly understands.

**(Alicia)**

Alicia was in the library checking out a book called 'Twilight'. She really was into vampires, but only into the books. She looked down the aisles and up on top of a shelf, she found it. She couldn't use her wings because the shelves were to small. She got on her tip toes and tried to even touch the book.

She began to feel very frustrated. She grunted and stretched higher to get her book. Suddenly, she felt gentle hands hold her slim waist hoisting her up higher to the book. Alicia looked down to see Espio giving her a boost. She blushed a deep red, but let it go so she could get her story.

She grabbed it and Espio lowered her down gently. Alicia turned around to give him a smile, "Thanks. Thought I could get this stupid thing." she said scratching her ears.

Espio shook his head, "That's alright. Happy to help." he said smiling back awarding him a very red wolf, "so what book is that?".

Alicia held up the book in front of him, "Cool, huh?" she asked with a child's grin.

Espio chuckled a bit, "Your really into those kind of things, aren't you?" he asked taking the book and looking at the cover.

She nodded, "My mom was a story writer and she made countless books on vampires, and other things." she replied, "I only loved to read the vampire books. Theyer do intriguing and I just love how the vampire guy risks his life to save his love from danger." her eyes gleamed in a daze.

Espio blushed bit from her talk about vampires, "Hmm...what do you think about them? Do you wish they were real?" he asked biting his lip.

Alicia stared at him with confusion. 'Why did he ask that?' she thought, "Well...I actually like them a lot. I always wanted to be one...not for Halloween." she laughed getting a chuckle out of him, "but I really like them. Their strong, mysterious, everything about them I like. And I kinda do wish they were real sometimes.".

Espio blushed even more. This girl loved vampires like no other. Alicia was someone he had never seen and thought she was just a normal human, but now he felt even more close to her than usual.

"Maybe ones already in front of you..." he murmered under his breath.

Alicia looked up at him with confusion, "Huh?" Espio shook his head and smiled, "Nothing...forget I said anything...".

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the check out booth. She gave her book to the green cat librarien and was given it back now checked out, "Thanks again for your help, Espio." she thanked him.

Espio nodded his head and followed her outside the library. "Hey...Alicia..." he said nervously.

"Yeah?".

"Are you busy tonight?".

Alicia widened her eyes a bit at him. Was he really asking her on a date!? She cleared her throat and smiled, "No...I'm free." she said.

Espio's eyes lit up a little, "Do...do you think we can...hang out tonight?".

Alicia was about to say yes, but she remembered her grandfather and about his illness. What kind of a granddaughter does that when their grandpa's in the hospital hanging on a life thread waiting to be cut.

She hung her head down in sadness, "Well...I'm sorry...I can't..." she said softly.

Espio frowned after that, "Why...is it cause of me asking too early, or something?" he asked a little franticly.

Alicia shook her head and held up her hands in defence, "NO NO NO! You did nothing wrong! It's just...my...grandpa is in the hospital dieing. I really want to be there for him till he does. And he's...the only family I have...".

He looked at the now tearing up angel wolf and felt horrible at what he did. If he knew about this, he wouldn't have asked. Espio got up a bit closer to her and wrapped his arms securily around her frame.

Alicia blushed like mad. She squirmed a bit in his hold, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he whispered in her ear. Alicia felt warm and safe in his embrace. She sighed and hugged him back tightly. They stayed like that till her eyes were dry.

**(Amy)**

Amy walked down the hallways looking for a black blood red striped hedgehog. She searched all over till she finally found him nestled under a tree. She took a breath and walked over to him. She almost got a few feet from him not wanting to wake him up, but Shadow knew she was right there.

He opened his blood red eyes looking up at her. She flinched a bit, but held strong. "H-hey...Shadow." she stuttered trying to get her words right.

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes once more. Amy walked over and sat next to him without asking first. She looked at him, eyeing his warm, yet hot body. She blushed at the sight of him and shook her head rapidly to get it out.

"Shadow..." she whispered a little loud.

"Hmm?".

"Are you..are you a...-".

She stopped when he sat up straight and clamped a hand to her mouth. She whimpered, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw a gentle gaze on her. He sighed and got a bit closer to her.

"I know what your going to say...and...promise you won't scream." he asked with a low tone.

Amy nodded in response, "It's true...I'm a real vampire.".

Amy held her gasp and tried not to scream for Shadow's sake. She looked at him for a minute till she nodded again. Shadow took his hand off of her to let her breath.

"So your really a vampire!?" she asked.

Shadow sweat dropped, "That's...what I said." he answered.

Amy sighed a relief sigh, "I thought that was you last night. Were you following me?".

Shadow shook his head slowly, "No. We vampires have different powers. I have the power to see in the future.".

"So you saw me about to be mugged?".

"When I saw it, I immediately ran to you. I couldn't sit back and watch you get hurt. And...when I saved you...when you passed out...I brought you back to your home, but never erased your memory.".

Amy looked at him shockingly, "You can erase memories!?" she asked.

He nodded, "Again we have powers. And it's not just me that is a vampire that goes to this school. There are two others." he mentioned.

"Who are they?" Amy asked.

"That's classified." he joked winking at her, "but now you know my secret, you have to swear you will never tell anyone" he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her emerald eyes, "...or...I'll be forced to erase everything you know about us.".

Amy gulped and held up her right hand, "I promise." she vowed.

Shadow sighed and laid back under the tree. Amy watched him until she thought up of something making her blush madly, "Shadow...why did you...kiss me?".

He didnt say anything. His eyes opened wide. He laid there for a minute then sat up and looked into her eyes once more, "Ill tell you soon. Right now, your friend Blaze is looking for you." he said smirking.

Amy looked at him confusingly. Shadow made a number five from his hand and counted down to 1. He then pointed at the door of the school and right when he did, Blaze came out shouting for Amy.

She was starstruct with her mouth hanging open. Shadow chuckled and leaned in a bit close to her, "I'll see you later, Rose." he whispered then got up quickly and ran off to the other side of the school leaving a very shocked pink hedgehog.

"AMY!" Blaze called out getting Amy out of her trance, "There you are! Where we're you!? Don't answer that! Now we got to go and finish our homework! Come on!".

Amy then was being pulled by the anxious cat. She looked back to the seat wher she and Shadow were sitting and sighed. She allowed herself to be pulled away to a horrible place called homework.

School ended like normal and Amy was back home safely. She sat by her desk typing up her homework for class, but she couldn't concentrate because of what she learned today. She found out that Shadow was really a vampire and two more people were actually vampires as well at her school.

She sighed and rested her head in her arms. She continued to think about other things beside the whole vampire thing. She suddenly heard a thump somewhere in the house. She jumped up and ran to the door. She quickly opened it, but no one was there. Just a dark hallway leading to her parents room.

She sighed and thought it was a squirl, or a bird. She then felt a presence that someone was in her room. She could feel the person behind her glaring at her. She turned around to see a dark pink hedgehog girl with long quills down to her back. She wore a black spegahetti strap shirt with a long black skirt with black gloves with red stripes on the ends of the gloves. She wore high heel leather boots and a black choker.

She looked into her dark green eyes and started getting scared, "W-who are y-y-you?" she stuttered.

The girl looked at Amy with death in her eyes, "I'm here to bring you to my master." she answered walking up to her.

Amy was terrified. She backed away from the dark pink hedgehog only to back up into a wall, "Please! Get away from!" she shouted holding up her hands in defence.

The hedgehog girl chuckled lowly, "Sorry." she said getting a bit closer to her, "Not gonna happen girl!" she quickly backhanded Amy hard at the wall. Her head banged on the hard surface knocking her out cold.

The pink hedgehog looked down at Amy with a sinister look on her muzzle, "You better be right about this, because Midnight doesn't play around with kids!" she yelled to herself. She picked up Amy and walked over to the window. She looked up, sprouted bat wings and flew off with the unconsiouse pink hedgehog.

**Ok I'm glad I got through with this! Now Amy knows Shadow is a vampire! O.o!**

**Well hope you like this and stay tuned with the next! And please I want this to be likable so if you know anyone who likes shadamy and vampires tell them to read this or...die! Ya ok so PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ...*yawn***

**Sonic: Woah! What's with you?**

**Me: I was up all night with a bad storm so im not in a good mood to mess with.**

**Sonic: Ok ok ok! Sheesh.**

**(Walks away, but comes up from behind Alicia with a sharpy)**

**Me: Remeber what happened last time?**

**Sonic: ...ulp!**

**Chapter 7.**

**(normal)**

Amy woke up in a dark room with a spliting headache. She looked all over to see where she was, but couldn't even see past her nose. She tried to move a little, but noticed that she was shackeld up with her hands behind her back and feet together. She started to whimper till she heard some faint shuffleing beside her and then she heard some grunting.

"W-who's there?" she quivered hoping it was something good.

"Amy!? Amy, is that you!?" a voice like bells rang through Amy's ears which brought a heartwarming smile.

"Blaze!" she cried out trying to see her best friend, "are you alright?".

Blaze made some more shuffling since she was in Amy's place as well, "Could be better. Where are we?" she asked focusing on the darkness.

"Blaze!? Amy!?" another familiar voice rang out makeing the two captives to smile.

"Alicia! Is that you!?" Blaze asked trying to see where their wolf friend is.

"No its Santa Clause, ya its me!" Alicia hissed moving around as well, "hold on, I'll get the light.".

Alicia then used her light powers to shine a brilliant light around the place, but both girls wished they never saw where they were staying in. They were in an old dungeon full of old bars of chains and dead carcises. Dead rats hanged from the ceiling with blood dripping from their mouths. Skeletons of lost souls laid in the corner with marks of scratches and holes in the heads.

They shivered in shock of what they were seeing. Amy was the first to scream and Blaze and Alicia quivered in terror. They suddenly heard some faint footsteps coming closer and closer to them. They looked over to see a black wolf, a dark blue hawk, a dark pink hegdeghog and a red cat coming out of the shadows. They're eyes gleamed with golden red and fangs bared in hunger.

"Who are you!? Why did you bring us here, you bastards!?" Alicia growled baring her fangs at them along wiht Blaze keeping Amy calm.

"Some talk for a wolf." the dark pink hedgehog sassed out smirking. Alicia was no one to mess with when her friends are in danger infront of her, "Tell me NOW!" she barked.

The black wolf stepped out and chuckled, "That's how I love about you." he smirked getting a chill from the angel wolf in front of him, "since we'er being so nice now, I'll introduce you." he then motioned his hand to his commrads, "this is Lare, Midnight and Carsa.".

Blaze glared her yellow gleaming eyes on Lare, "So why did you bring us here!?" she asked with an angered tone.

Lare smirked and was about to speak, "Our leader wanted you." Midnight spoke up, "hey! Leader! Can we kill these bitches now, cause I'm getting thirsty here!".

Then a lime green hedgehog walked out with an evil smirk on his face, "Now now, lets not be hasty, babe." he said calmly to his mate. His fangs glistened in the light giving poor Amy shivers down her spine. She was petrified in horror. Why was Scourge here? And why does he have razor sharp teeth like Shadow's?

"S-S-Scourge!?" Amy shook in terror as the lime green hedgehog circled around his captives, "Right you are, my dear Rose." he smirked breathing in her deliciouse scent of blood under her flesh and fur, "Your all here for one thing. Any of you know why?" he walked over to his pack and smiled an evil grin.

"Yeah. Your only here to rape and kill us. What kind of and idiot formed that plan?" Alicia hissed clenching her fist behind her.

Scourge was pissed at her outburst, he stormed over to her and grabbed her neck bringing her close to his face, choking her in the process. "LET HER GO YOU FUCKING BASTERD!" Blaze shouted thrashing around trying to break her shakles.

"He he he your only half right." he whispered in a venomouse voice hearing Alicia's gasps for air. He squeazed hard on her neck with his claws punkturing holes in her delicate skin. Alicia hollared in pain, "Now shut up so I can tell you nicely." Scourge let go of her making her fall flat on the stoney floor. Blood oozed out of the holes in her neck giving out a wonderful aroama to the otheres.

"Do any of you know what a vampire is?" Scourge asked taking a few steps away from the injured wolf, "well...your looking at them.". Blaze, Amy and Alicia looked at him with terror in their eyes.

"Vampire!?" Amy spoke out in a small whimper. Scourge looked at her with not only hunger, but lust in his eyes, "Yes. Yes that is correct." he answered crossing his arms.

Blaze tried her hardest not to show any fear to them, "Then...we'er here because we'er your dinner?" she choked on the last part. Lare smirked, "Yes indeed, my fine kitty." he replied licking his lips.

Scourge walked over to his group and held out his hand showing Alicia's bood on his finger tips, "Your blood is a much powerful source to us all." he continued on, "you see, your blood is very powerful to us. When we kill you and drink your beautiful blood, we'll be a much stronger team of vampires around!" everyone started laughing along with him, "now its time to say your prayers, because this will be the last time you'll be seeing each other's faces.".

Scorn walked over to Alicia and held her arms tightly. Poor girl couldnt fight back from her tourture. Carsa and Lare crept up to Blaze with arms out for the killing. Scourge and Midnight were up to Amy ready to kill. Midnight held onto Amy. She tried to squirm her way out, but she was holding onto her fermly. Scourge got behind her and open his mouth wide for her neck.

Then the party was interrupted when they heard a window shatter along with an explosion. The five vampires stood up to see a black crimson striped hedgehog with a white hedgehog, a purple chameleon, a white angel hedgehog, and a black hedgehog at the door with furry in their eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Shadow growled lunging himself at Scourge. Star attacked Midnight, Silver dove for Lare, Rosalina went after Carsa and Espio took on Scorn. Shadow rappidly punched Scourge several times into a wall, but Scourge had a plan up his sleeve. He grabbed his arm and with his other hand he sucker punched the ebony hedgehog in the abdoman making him cough up some blood.

Silver used his telechanetic powers to pick up some random junk and threw it at Lare. He did his best to block, when the next obsticle came up he blocked it, but what he didnt know that Silver was hiding behind the object. He made a large fist and brought it to Lare's face making him fall flat on the ground. Carsa and Midnight fought hard, but they were no match for Star and Rosalina. Star grabbed Rosalina's hand and she twirled her around till she let go of her making her attack the two vampires head on.

Espio turned invisable and crept up to Scorn's back. He took out one of his kunies and slashed his back opening a deep cut. Scorn let out a painful howl and fell to his knees. Espio was now visable and walked over to him to finish the job, but Scorn had a better plan. When he was just about close to him, He grabbed his leg and threw him down on the floor hard. He then jumped ontop of him and used his own kunies to try to stab him in the head. Espio was smarter than him. He grabbed his arm twisting it in the process. Scorn hissed and jumped up off of him. Espio got a good speed and ran up to him. He then got all his might and round kicked the wolf into the wall knocking him out.

Shadow stood up and groweled a very deathly growl at Scourge. He then took out a red caos emerald from his pocket and teleported. Scourge was dumbfounded and looked around to see where he was. Then Shadow apeered behind him shoving a red caos spear in his back, "Don't ever come near my Rose again, you son of a bitch!" he hissed in his ear kicking his head for the last time. Scourge, paralized by the attack fell down to the floor, motionless.

Shadow saw that his friends were able to beat the others as well. He saw Silver holding Blaze protectively in his arms and Espio holding an injured Alicia in his never wanting to let go of her. Shadow walked over to Amy who fainted from the attacks picked her up gently and motioned his team to go. Everyone, including the ones holding their loved ones in their arms ran out of the castle. Shadow turned around to check to see if anyone was still moving, he then turned around and ran off to put Amy somewhere safe.

Scourge opened his eyes and looked at his team laying on the ground motionless. He looked at Midnight seeing that she was still breathing, but still not moving. He growled and cursed under his breath, "I swear Shadow the hedgehog, I will have your preciouse Rose. And she will die along with your friends!" he vowed falling into unconciouseness.

**MAN was that epic! I'm still not good about the fight scenes, but if you like them then I'm glad XD SO HAPPIE! We finally get to see Shadow in action once more and his team! BOOYA! O ya, to Amy roxs1 Midnight is her special OC so she isnt evil, but she is in this one so hope your not mad at me for making her evil. (puppy eyes). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next.**

**P.S. please forget my terrible spelling hee hee hee...eeeehhhh...ok...PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Man! That was pretty epic wasn't it?**

**Shadow: At least you had me beat the living shit out of that asshole.**

**Me: Come on Shadow, Scourge isn't that bad.**

**Shadow: ...the hell are you talking about!? This is Scourge! Remember?**

**Me: Let's just say he and I have an understanding...or I somehow forced him to be nice outside the story hee hee hee.**

**Shadow: I love to see him scared. So am I gonna have any action in this?**

**Me: Well...yes and no...I'm going to give the others a chance. So your not gonna fight in this I think.**

**Shadow: Your lucky I don't have my gun with me...oh wait...what's this? (brings out an M80)**

**Me: ...eep...uh...BYE PEOPLE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 8.**

**(normal)**

"JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL KILL AMY AND YOUR FRIENDS TOO!".

Amy's eyes flew open and she screamed in terror. She sat up in bed gasping and sweating like crazy. She then looked around to see she isn't at the old castle, or in her room. The room was dark with a hint of light. The walls were a black shade of red. There was only a closet, a desk and a tv set in the room. Amy got out of bed. When she put her feet on the floor to walk, she lost her balance and fell hard to the surface.

"Ow!" she cried out landing on her elbows. She sat up and rubbed her head, "why did I lose my balance? What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

"Amy!" she heard a velvet gentle sound of a familiar friend. She looked up to see Shadow standing by the door with a worried look in his eyes.

He ran to her and picked her up quickly. He then sat her on the bed, "Are you alright?" he asked looking all over her to check any bruises besides her head.

Amy shook her head, "No...I'm ok." she replied feeling a bit flustered having Shadow feel her all over, "can you please stop.".

Shadow stopped searching her when he saw her bright red face, "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." he said softly, "When I saw you and your friends with Scourge...I didn't know what to do.".

She looked at him confused, "You...saw us?" she asked.

"Remember. I have the power to look in to the future sometimes. I saw you and your friends about to be killed by Scourge and his posse. I quickly notified my team and went to find you.".

Amy felt very happy knowing she had a vampire friend who not only saved her life twice, but her friends as well. Then Amy jumped in shock, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" she shouted making Shadow jump.

"Huh?".

"My friends! Alicia and Blaze!".

Shadow put a comforting hand on her shoulders calming her down, "Don't worry." he said softly, "they're safe. Silver is watching Blaze, and Espio is talking care of Alicia.".

Amy let out a breath of releif. Her friends suffered more then her. Alicia was almost killed in front of them and with puncture wounds in her neck. Blaze was about to be devoured by the vampires which scared her the most.

"Can I please go see them?" she asked with a softer tone.

Shadow smiled and nodded. He helped her walk out of the room. Amy then noticed that she was in a large house...no mansion. She saw the beautiful paintings and wonderful antiques around the place. She thought she was in an enchanted castle. Shadow saw her looking around the place in aw and chuckled to himself.

When they got to the living room, Amy was welcomed by open arms of Star, Rosalina and blaze. The gave her gentle hugs, but went a bit too far and collided into her making Amy fall to the floor once more. She laughed anyways when she saw Blaze's happy face once again.

"AMY THANK GOD YOUR OK!" Blaze shouted hugging her best friend to death even when Amy was wincing in pain.

"I'm...glad...your...safe...can't...breath!" Amy choked trying to pry her off.

Blaze quickly got off of Amy and helped her up. Shadow was back to her side. He helped her to the couch and sat her down carefully. Amy looked around the room to see smiling faces at her, "Thank god everyone's ok." she sighed in relief.

Rosalina nodded, "Well duh! Of course we would! What didja think we were?" she laughed running up and jumping on the chair besides the couch.

"What happened exactly?".

"Shadow told us about the attack and kidnapping." Silver explained, "we got there as soon as we could to see them almost take a bite out of all of you.".

Amy and Blaze shuddered at the 'bite' part. Then Amy's eyes opened wide, "Where's Alicia!? She got hurt really bad! Where is she!?" she shouted almost falling off the couch.

"Don't worry Amy." Star said calmly, "shes perfectly fi-", "I'm right here!".

Star was interrupted when a hurt wolf came out looking very frustratedly. Espio came behind her with a worried expression. Alicia had many band aids on her and a full gaus around her neck.

She walked up to the group and frowned, "Nice to see some people are still ok." she sighed crossing her arms.

Blaze walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you...ok?" she asked.

Alicia looked at her half eye lid and nodded "Yeah...I'm fine." she said lowly.

Espio walked over to Shadow, "Think we should?" he asked.

Shadow nodded in response. He then walked over to Amy who was sitting quietly, "We all discussed it, and we're having you three stay with us till further notice." he said to everybody.

"Wait! We're staying here? Not our homes?" Blaze asked.

"Scourge isn't someone to play around with. He knows where you are staying, but only wants you so your staying here for protection." Shadow went on.

Amy stood up carefully now that her legs are healed, "For how long?" she asked.

Shadow wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We don't know how long, but we can't have you be a victim to Scourge again." he replied.

"No! I'm not staying!" Alicia spoke up in a frustrated tone, "I have a life you know! And my grandfather is hanging on a life thread so I have to be there for him!".

Silver looked at her seriously, "We can't have anyone else to be hurt." he said crossing his arms, "Scourge only wants you and he'll kill anyone to get you. So you can't be near your grandfather till then.".

Alicia looked down at the floor, clenching both her teeth and fists, "I don't care about me! I only care for my grandpa! I won't stay here for another second! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and ran out the door almost knocking Rosalina down.

Espio turned to Shadow, "I'll watch her. She won't go that far without me." he said and rushed after her.

Everyone was silent and still. Amy had a few tears in her eyes. So did Blaze, but she hid her face, "What's up her butt?" Rosalina asked scratching her ear.

Amy was the first to speak, "Alicia's always like this if her grandfather is involved." she said looking at the floor in sadness.

"Why? What's wrong?" Star asked.

"Alicia lost her parents when she was 6 and her grandpa raised her like she was his daughter." Blaze replied sitting next to Amy, "then her grandpa got a horrible disease that spread through his body and up to his heart. The doctors said he has a few months to live so Alicia has been nothing, but melancholy about it. We try our best to keep her happy, but she really wants him to live for her.".

Rosalina started tearing up behind Star, "HOW SAAAAD!" she cried blowing her nose.

Shadow stepped forward, "Nontheless, we can't have her be fed to that basterd." he said not showing any emotions, but was in pain in the inside, "She'll have to stay wether she likes it, or not.".

Amy and Blaze nodded. Star and Rosalina walked off with them showing their rooms. Amy got a black room with only a closet, a tv, a bed and a table and chair. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She sighed and felt a bit hurt and sad. She won't see her parents anymore. She won't go to school anymore. Amy started to tear up when she felt a soft hand on her muzzle.

She looked up to see two gentle red eyes looking down at her. She smiled and sighed again. Shadow sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I hope Alicia will be ok." Amy whispered. She felt him nod, "Espio's with her. She'll be just fine." Shadow replied.

Outside Alicia was storming off till she had a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see Espio holding her back, "Let go!" she demanded.

"I can't." he said pulling her to him, "I won't let you get hurt. I'm sorry about your grandfather, but you can't go to him.". Alicia growled and made a fire ball in her hand. Espio winced in pain, but still held on, "hurting me wont change it.".

Alicia stopped her magic and looked away from him, "Why do you care if something happens to me!?" she asked with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's too soon for you to know that." Espio replied with a serious voice, "but I won't let you go off on your own.".

"I'm not staying in a vampire house! I was almost killed by one! What makes you think I'm safer with you!?".

Espio pulled her closer to him and turned her around and looked at her, "Because I'm someone you can trust." he answered with a calm face.

Alicia looked into his yellow golden eyes. She felt safe in his arms yet he was a vampire, the same kind that almost killed her. She growled and pushed him out of his embrace. She then walked back to the mansion holding her head down.

"I won't ever trust you! Your a vampire!" she shouted.

Espio walked behind her closely, "Remeber what you said! You liked us! You wish we were real and here we are! I'm a vampire, yes, but I won't nor will I ever hurt you!".

Alicia stopped at her tracks, but didn't turn around. She felt Espio's cold yet warm stare onto her back. She remembered what she told him before she ever knew he was a vampire. This made her even more upset.

"I...I remember..." she murmered loudly enoughe for him to hear, "and...I take it back!" she turned around to show him her red teary eyes, "I WISH THEY WERE NEVER REAL!".

Espio widened his eyes in utter shock. He felt his cold heart break in many peices. He clenched his teeth and turned away from her look. Alicia walked away. She and he walked in without looking at each otheres eyes. Alicia walked to the room she slept in before and got in before Espio could.

Alicia leaned her back on the door and slid down to the ground. Then she finally broke down. Espio never slept so he stood by her door listening to her painful cries. It tour him up listening to her then what she said to him. Espio made a silent vow to stay by her side and protect her. He sat next to the door and waited till the crying died down.

**Wow...lots of hurtful things in this. Don't worry I'll give the others time for themselfs. Maybe for all the silvaze fans out there, I'll make the next chappie one for them...it'll be short, but well worth it. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic: ...*SNORE!***

**Me: Why is Sonic sleeping...in my house?**

**Shadow: He was up running all night. I guess he wanted to have a bit of fun till it lasted.**

**Me: I see...*evil smirk* hey isn't there a pool two houses down?**

**Shadow: I believe there is. I'll get his legs.**

**Me: I'll get his arms.**

**(Alicia and Shadow carried the sleeping Sonic to the pool)**

**Chapter 9.**

**(Blaze)**

****Blaze sat in her new room in the mansion. Her room was a simple room with cream colored walls a tv, closet, bed, and table and chairs like Amy's and Alicia's. She sat on her bed texting her mother where she is. God only knows what she'll say when she replies. She sighed and tossed her phone to the side. She then heard some soft knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

In came her rescuer. Silver walked in with half a smile on his face. Blaze noticed and patted the seat next to her. Silver walked over to the bed and sat next to Blaze. "So how's everything going?" Blaze asked playing with her pony tail.

Silver hung his head, "I heard some shouting outside and when I saw them come in, Espio looked like he lost someone very preciouse to him." he said feeling really bad for his vampire buddy.

Blaze looked down at the floor and sighed, "I'm sorry she did that." she sighed, "Alicia loves her grandfather very dearly.".

"I don't blame her." Silver pointed out getting off the bed and then levitated himself sitting in air, "I also lost someone pretty important to me.".

Blaze's ears perked up, "Really? What happened? And who was it?" she asked.

Silver took a breath and exhaled, "My mother. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She was so kind to everyone and loved to make people happy." Silver told her, "but one night, me and her were walking down. I was only 11 when this happened. We talked a bit about school and other kinds of things till someone came out and grabbed my mother. She tried to fight back to protect me, then..."

Silver levitated down to the floor and walked to an open window. He started tearing up, but held them back, "That guy...vampire took a long knife and stabbed her. She layed on the floor dead. I ran to her hoping she was still alive, but the vampire grabbed me and...turned me into him." he put a hand to his mouth and let a few tears fall.

Blaze walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, "I'm sorry, Silver." she apologized, "I shouldn't have asked.".

Silver smiled down on her and brought her in a warm hug. She returned it knowing he needed it more. They stayed like that till he parted, "Thanks...I really needed that." he smiled warmly to her.

Blaze nodded and looked out the window. The moon showed a bright light shining down on the two. Stars twinkled in the sky and many city lights were shown in the darkest of night. Blaze then started feeling a bit down. Who knows when she can go back to her home now.

Silver noticed her sad frown and wrapped an arm around her, "You ok, Blaze?" he asked.

"Will I ever see my parents?" she asked, "my home, my school, my friends?".

"When Shadow says its ok, you can." Silver answered.

Blaze looked up at him in confusion, "How do you and everybody know Shadow? Heck how do you know everybody?". She asked once more.

He chuckled a bit and looked up into the black sky, "Shadow has always got my back." he replied, "He saved me from the vampire attack and has been with me ever since. Espio was already with him and we got along great. Star and Rosalina stayed with him since they wanted to. Those two are part of a vampire society and they're here to keep an eye on us. So we're one big happy family.".

Blaze nodded and looked outside again, "So Shadow is the leader right?" she asked crossing her arms.

Silver shrugged his shoulders, "He is on our team, but we have a bigger leader." he said in a now serious tone, "He's the one that is the leader of all vampires.".

"Who?".

Silver chocked on his words, "Nothing...just forget it...it's getting late...time for bed." he stuttered walking Blaze back in the room.

He closed the window and locked it. Blaze sat on the bed and yawned. Silver walked over to her and laid her down. He knew she was tired from the horrible incident and was ready for bed. He tucked her in and was about to leave till he got a tight tug on his white jacket.

He looked down to see the purple cat half asleep, "Please...don't leave..." she said sleepily, "after what happened...I'm not sure if I can sleep...by myself.".

Silver smiled and nodded. As a vampire he couldn't sleep at all, but he wanted Blaze to trust him and feel very safe. He climbed in bed and nuzzled in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in a tight, protective embrace. When Blaze was almost fast asleep she nuzzled in his cold white chest hair which tickled her face.

She felt warm and protected by him. She didn't think about sleeping with a guy, but after the horrible vampire incident, she couldn't stay asleep knowing that they're after her. Blaze felt her eyelids sliding down and before she was out, she whispered softly, "Thank you...I love you...".

Silver smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. He tightly held her never letting go of his preciouse one. He vowed to keep her safe and never let anyone get near her, or they would have to deal with him. He stayed by her side al, through the night, never letting her go.

**I told you it was going to be short. But at least we got to know Silver's past and have a bit of romance in this. To all the silvaze fans, your welcome! PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Silver walks in seeing Alicia and Shadow snickering)**

**Silver: What are you two snickering for?**

**Me: We finally got Sonic.**

**Shadow: He'll be back in 3...2...1...!**

**(Sonic runs in all soaking wet and mad)**

**Sonic: YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCKING GET IT!**

**Me: Hope you like this chappie and enjoy!**

**(Alicia and Shadow runs away laughing with a possed off Sonic behind them and a very confused Silver)**

**Chapter 10.**

**(Amy)**

"Hello?".

"Hey mom...".

"Amy!? Is that you!?".

Amy sat up in bed early next morning. She couldn't help, but fear for what her parents would say that she was gone for two days without noticed. She grabbed her phone and called them hoping they're in a good mood.

"Yeah...good morning." she said nervously.

"AMEILIA ROSE, YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE GONE FOR TWO DAYS AND YOUR FATHER AND I ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" her mother screamed.

Amy had to bring her phone away from her ear. She cringed by how loud Carla yelled straight in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and bit her lip. What could she say? That she is now staying in a big mansion full of vampires, because there are other vampires who want her dead? She took a breath of air and exhaled.

"Im fine, mom." she said back into her phone, "I was staying at a Alicia's house. I couldn't leave because of how she is, remember? I'm sorry I didn't call you and don't come over I'll come home soon.".

There was total silence over the cell for a while. She then heard some sniffling on the other side, "I'm glad your safe, Amy." Carla said choking on her words, "please next time, try to send a notice about where you are and what your doing please.".

Amy did her best not to cry, "Ok, mom I love you. Bye." she said softly clutching her blanket tightly.

"Alright, honey, I love you, too. Bye." Carla said and hanged up.

Amy looked at her phone for a while, then set it down next to her. Her ear still rung from her loud outburst. Amy started to tear up in the corner of her eyes. She wondered when she'll ever see her wonderful parents again. She winced by her mother's tearing. Who knows what her father, John is doing. Heck he'll be even more depressed, she couldn't tell him that she's staying in a house with boys, that'll go over well with a over protective father.

Amy laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I hope Cream is ok.' she thought feeling down for her little friend, 'but...there is a good side to this. I don't have to see Sonic anymore. Although I still hope he's doing ok.' she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She slept for about twenty five minutes till she heard a door slam open and felt a huge pounce on her bed making her bolt up. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Rosalina jumping on her bed.

"Hey, Amy!" she shouted at the sleepy hedgehog, "You wanna go somewhere today!?like the mall!?".

Amy looked at her in confusion, "Wait...I thought Shadow said we should stay here." she mentioned scratching her eyes awake.

Rosalina scoffed, "Shadow is such a fussy guy! You need some sun, girl! And some new clothes! I already invited Star, Alicia and Blaze! They said they won't leave without you!".

Amy looked away in thought. She hasn't been outside since the incident and she desperately wanted to go somewhere. She couldn't ask Shadow since he might've said no. She turned back to the anxiouse ebony hedgehog and smiled.

"Sure. Why not." she answered getting off the bed.

Rosalina was so happy, she squealed and ran out to tell the others. Amy giggled at her funny outburst and got dressed in her old clothes she wore when she was kidnapped. She wore her black shirt with a jewel bedazzled rose on the chest, a black and pink mini skirt red boots and her normal white gloves with the gold rings.

She walked down the stairs to see the girls waiting for her at the door. She then looked around to notice that Shadow, Silver nor Espio aren't in the room. She then got a bit worried about what will happen if Shadow finds out she went out without permission.

"Are you ready?" Star asked with a big smile.

Amy nodded slowly, "Are you sure it's ok...what if Shadow finds out?" she asked tugging on her mini skirt.

"We'll be fine, Amy." Blaze assured, "besides we can take care of our selfs.".

"Besides! Me and Star are the top A vampires so we'er very strong, even though we don't look like it." Rosalina giggled pulling on Amy's arms.

**(Amy, Alicia, Rosalina)**

Amy had no choice, but to fall victim to her friends. They walked out and headed to the mall. There they were greeted by many mobians shopping. The stores were open with sales and lots of stuff. Star wanted to group up, but Rosalina wanted to shop at different stores. Star had no choice, but to let her. She went with Blaze to the west side and Rosalina went with Amy and Alicia to the east of the mall.

They walked a bit looking into some shops before they found their favorite clothes shop. Rosalina was the first to run in to many clothes followed by Amy. Alicia stood outside with a sad face, but tries to hide it the best she can. Amy found some jeans and a couple of shirts and hoodies. Rosalina found some jackets, capris and tank tops. Alicia only got a shirt and a jacket.

When Rosalina was paying for the clothes, Amy noticed Alicia sitting on a bench next to the store with a hurt expression. She walked over to her and sat next to her. She could tell something was up. Alicia was like this when she heard her grandpa had the horrible disease and is to be hospitalized.

"Hey, Alicia. What's wrong?" Amy asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Alicia looked at her then back down, "come on, please!".

Alicia sighed, "Amy...am I...horrible?" she asked in a mumble.

Amy looked at her sadly, "No your not. Why would you ask that?" she asked comforting her.

"Last night I said something horrible to Espio and I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive me." she said as she started to tear up.

"What happened?".

"Before I ever found out he was a vampire, I told him that I liked them. I always loved vampires on how mysterious and enchanting they are...but when that horrible incident happened...I couldn't look at another vampire after that.".

Amy payed very close attaintion to her sad story, "he and I had a little fight about who and what he is...and...I told him that I wish they were never real!" she finally broke down in Amy's arms.

She looked down at her friend sobbing on her chest clutching her tightly. Alicia looked like she lost her grandpa just a second ago. She felt terrible, but what could she say to cheer her up? She held her close till Rosalina came to the two with a big smile on her face till she saw Alicia crying.

Rosalina didn't say a word about what happened. She sat next to Alicia comforting her as well. They had some people stare at them, but Amy scared them away with a mean death glare. They stayed like that till they were found by Star and Blaze. They had a few sacks of clothes in their hands. They saw the teary eyed wolf now sniffling her last sob.

"What happened?" Star spoke up first.

Amy told them what happened even though Alicia was right there, she didn't care. Star and Rosalina nodded, "Don't worry, Alicia. Espio will forgive you and he means very well of what he said. He will never hurt you in any ways." Star said lifting the sad angel wolf off the bench.

"Yeah. That Espio is really weird sometimes." Rosalina joked, "but she's right. If he says he'll protect you, he will and won't ever stop till your safe." she patted her back a bit hard.

Blaze came over and hugged her friend, "Just tell him your sorry and maybe he'll understand." she said letting her go.

Alicia was very glad that she had her old friends and new ones close by her. She thought about apologizing to Espio and how hard it'll be, but her friends will be there so she'll try anything. The five friends all packed up their stuff and headed home.

When they came home to the mansion, they all went to their rooms and got dressed. Alicia was wearing her black V neck shirt with a pink jeweled heart on the bottom. She wore black jeans and her normal long fingerless gloves. She also wore her black boots to go with it. She looked presentable and ready to go out again. She looked in the mirror and twirled around seeing how her outfit looks fantastic on her.

She was admiring her clothes till she heard a knock on her door. She shouted to let them in and in came Rosalina in her new clothes. She had on a purple tank top and white capris with black stripes on the ends. She had her normal sneakers on and her hair was bundled up. She walked over to Alicia and whistled.

"If Espio can see you now!" she laughed getting a giggle out of Alicia.

"Thanks...but I'm not seeing Espio yet." she mentioned. Rosalina blinked, "I'm going to see my grandpa.".

Her eyes literally popped, "You can't!" she shouted, "What if those vampires attack!?".

Alicia sighed, "I know, but common! We spent the whole day at the mall and nothing happened!? Except my embaressing break down..." she sad nervously looking away from the ebony hedgehog.

"Well yeah, but...you...you just can't!".

"Please, Rosalina. I havnt seen him in two days. I really want to check on him. I'm not sure if he's going to make it, or not, but I really want to be there.".

Rosalina looked into her sad blue eyes and felt torn. She remembered her sad backstory and couldn't help feel sorry for her. Heck if her grandfather was in the hospital and she hasn't seen him since, she would do anything to see him just once. She sighed heavily and nodded slowly, "Don't tell Shadow nor Espio." she mumbled.

Alicia had a big smile on her face. She had a few tears out and hugged her dear friend to death. Rosalina embraced her and told her to be back in one peace. Alicia nodded and walked over to the open balcony. She turned around to look at her vampire friend and whispered "thank you" to her, then withher beautiful wings spread out, she jumped off and flew to the hospital. Rosalina looked at her going father away by the second. She sighed and walked out of her room. alcia was now finally able to see her grandpa once again and felt nothing could stop this, but she didn't know that a certain black wolf was watching her every movement.

**Yeah there isn't much of shadamy, but I wanted Alicia and Espio to be together too. So one more chappie, then we'll go to shadamy and maybe a bit of sonamy. If anyone wants to know what happened to crails just tell me if you want to know. Ok PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps! Gotta make this story pretty quick so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11.**

**(Shadow, Amy, Star, Espio, Rosalina)**

Amy came down the stairs in her new clothes. She wore a little pink shirt with 'Girls Day' on it and blue skinny jeans with little sequins on the bottom. She went to the living room to see Shadow and Star talking. Amy walked over to them and cleared her throat getting their attention.

Shadow looked at Amy and hanged his mouth open. Star giggled at his starstruct face, "Those look wonderful on you." she said checking her clothes out.

Amy twirled around and giggled, "Thanks...does he know...?" she asked nervously.

Star nodded, "I told him, got a nasty lecture, but it's good." she told her.

Shadow walked over to Amy, "You look great." he said earning a blush from the pink hedgehog, "but next time tell me where you were.".

Amy chuckled nervously, "Hey where's Silver and Blaze?".

"Silver went out back with Blaze." Shadow answered crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Amy nodded her head and turned to Star, "Have you checked on Alicia?".

"Well...I havnt, but Rosalina said she would. I hope she's doing ok.".

Shadow looked at both girls, "What happened?" he asked now looking at Amy.

"We had a little break down at the mall." she answered, "It's something about a purple chameleon." Shadow nodded his head slowly.

He walked to the window that was open, "I wondered what was going on." he said closing his eyes, "Espio never said anything after the night we saved you. Did she tell you what happened?".

"Well..." Star spoke up, but left it in her mouth. While they talked, Espio came in the conversation, but hid behind the wall when he heard something about Alicia and him.

"She said something hurtful to him and she thinks he won't forgive her." amy answered feeling a bit down.

Espio heard her and felt terrible. He thought she meant what she said to her, but now that she actually said that he felt even more hurt. Shadow hung his head down, "Espio is an idiot, but he means very well. Alicia is very special to him. And I'm sure he understands." he said.

Amy looked at Star which nodded in response, "Your right. I'm sure if Alicia tells him how sorry she really is, he might forgive her." she said happily.

Espio smiled to himself. She didn't mean it after all. 'If I see her again, I'll tell her how sorry I am.' he vowed. He was about to leave when he heard a door open from Alicia's room. Rosalina came out and saw Amy, Shadow and Star. She immediately freaked out, but did her best to hide it. Espio came out of his hiding and looked at the nervouse ebony hedgehog

"Rosalina, how is she?" Star was the first to ask.

Rosalina got skidish and sweat a bit, "She...uh...she's doin...ok...yeah." she stuttered making a nervous smile.

Shadow noticed her anxious grin and knew something was up, "What's going on, Roe?" he asked in a serious voice making her shiver down to her feet.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" she asked scratching her ears.

"That isn't your normal smile. What's going on!" Shadow asked once more gettin close to Rosalina.

Shebacked away a bit and tried her best to not fess up, "Nothing's wrong!" she said holding up her hands in defence, "Alicia is perfectly fine.".

Espio came up beside Amy, "We know you don't lie, Roe! Tell us!" he ordered.

Rosalina couldn't hold it in anymore. She sighed a defeated sigh and half closed her eyes, "Alicia...went...out." she said slowly.

Everyone gasped. Shadow was enraged and Espio was freaking out. Amy walked over to Rosalina and put both hands on her shoulders, "Where is she, Rosalina!? Where!?" she asked hesitantly. Rosalina held in her tears.

"To...see her...grandfather.".

Amy gasped and looked at Shadow who looked worried and angry. "Why did you let her go!?" Shadow yelled making the girls flinch.

"She begged me too! I couldn't help seeing her so sad anymore!" Rosalina cried on Amy's shoulder.

"We gotta find her! Who knows what'll happen to her! Maybe one of the vampires might be after her right now!" Amy noted holding her crying friend.

Shadow and Star nodded. They both ran to the door and few off to the hospital. Amy looked around to see that Espio has left with them, "Espio..." she murmered as she helped Rosalina to the couch.

**(Alicia)**

Alicia got to the hospital and was really anxiouse to see her grandpa. She walked up to the brown cat sitting next to the counter with a green horse, "Hello." Alicia said smiling.

The cat and horse looked up from their work and smiled big, "Alicia! Your here! We havnt seen you in so long!" the horse shouted hugging her close.

"Hey, Morise. Hello, Kathrine" Alicia said hugging Kathrine as well, "how's grandpa doing?".

Kathrine got behind the desk and looked into some drawers, "Your grandfather is doin ok for now, but..." she said as she picked up some papers saying 'Heart Disease' on it making Alicia ache inside, "he is still getting a bit hard to function.".

Alicia lowered her head down in sadness, but was brought back up from a gentle pat, "Everything is fine, my dear." Morise said with a soft smile, "When he sees you, I'm sure he'll be better." Alicia smiled back and nodded.

After a short, but memorable talk with her close friends, Alicia was able to go to her grandpa's room. She walked down the hall and felt queasy, yet happy to see him. She got to his door and opened it. Alicia looked in and smiled big.

There sat her beloved grandpa, resting while reading a book. He heard the door open and thought it was another doctor, or nurse. He looked up and smiled greatly at his granddaughter. Alicia was so happy she ran up to him and gently hugged him never letting go. She felt like a child happy to see her parents again.

"Alicia! My wonderful granddaughter!" he said laughing and holding his dear child close, "it's been too long.".

Alicia looked up at him and wiped some tears out of her eyes, "Too long I guess." she joked sitting on the bed next to him.

Her grandpa chuckled and held her hand, "How's my favorite girl? What about your school and friends?" he asked.

"I'm doing great, grandpa." Alicia said smiling happily, "my school is perfect and Amy, Blaze and Cream are doing great, too." she held on to his hand as if he was about to be taken away.

"Wonderful. I'm glad that your still doing alright." he said smiling, "I hope you also found someone special as well." Alicia blushed a bit of red on her white muzzle.

"Grandpa...nothing...like that." she murmered looking away in sadness, but tried to hide it.

Her grandpa looked at her in a serious look. He knew his granddaughter is never sad around him, but he knew something is up, "What's wrong, my dear?" he asked putting his hand on her muzzle and turning her face to face him.

She sighed and hugged him tightly, "I did something horrible!" she mumbled in his hospital shirt, "I told someone that I wish he was never real!".

Her grandpa held her with one hand on her back and one hand gently rubbing her head, "Is this person very special to you?" he asked.

Alicia looked up and started to shed tears, "Yes...he really is...he saved me, but I never said thank you to him. Now he probably hates me." she cried.

Her grandpa wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead, "I'm sure he doesn't." he said caressing her muzzle, "your a very special girl and I doubt he would hate you. Just give him a chance and he will understand.".

Alicia nodded and hugged him again, "Thank you, grandpa. I love you." she mumbled hugging him close.

"And I love you and never stop till the ends of time." he whispered in her ear.

Alicia stayed with him for a little bit till the doctorsat old her it was time to go. Alicia kissed her grandfather and left with a heavy heart. At least he was doing great. But to see him again will be a challenge to Shadow and Espio. She walked out of the hospital and down the sidewalk When it was clear, she was about to fly away when she heard some rumbling in an alleyway.

Alicia walked in to a dark alley knowing it might be very dangerouse, but something kept telling her to investigate. She walked down using her light magic to see, but she found nothing. Alicia shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away. Suddenly, two hands came out of the shadows and grabbed her mouth and her waist pulling deeper into the darkness.

She tried to fight back, but the grip was tight as steel. She used her full magic to shine a light around her and she wished she didn't. She saw Scorn holding her hostage. Her eyes widened in shock and she screamed as loud as she can, but with his hand over her mouth it only muffled. Scorn chuckled and held her hard to make her stop moving.

Scorn knocked her out with a hard hit on the head. He picked her up and carried her away to a sucluded place. He brought her to an abandon factor that looked like it was about to collaps any minute. He threw her on the hard ground, but with the hard thump, Alicia was able to regain consciousness. She looked up to see her kidnapper and growled.

"What is wrong with you!?" she hissed trying to get up, but Scorn held her down by jumping on top of her.

"Can't I say hi to my special lady?" he smirked holding both her hands in one and the other feeling her sides. Alicia shivered at his touch and felt violated.

She screamed once more, but was slapped across the face, "Shut up! You will be silent if you want to see your grandfather again." he threatened making her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!".

He chuckled and brought his head down to her ear. She cringed at his breath, "You bet I would. Now be a good girl for daddy and have some fun." he whispered.

Scorn tore up her new shirt and started to lick all around her. Alicia whimpered and cried at his horrible touch. She wanted to fight back, but with her grandpa in danger, she couldn't do anything. She felt his hand rub and squeeze her breast. Scorn tore off her bra and started licking her breasts. Licking one boob while needing the other, Alicia winced at his rough feeling.

Her tears strolled down her face as she tries to cope with the rape he's getting her to do. Scorn trailed his hand down to her jeans and slipped them under her panties. Her eyes widened as she felt him touching her area. He brought his hand out and licked his fingers, "How 'bout we take this to the next level." he whispered.

Alicia cried and tightly closed her eyes. Scorn got to her jeans and started unbuckling the belt. Alicia couldn't take this anymore. She held in some air and let out a blood curdling scream that can be heard from miles away. Scorn hissed by her scream and slapped her even harder. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled, but Alicia kept on screaming.

He brutally slapped her nonstop, but she had to stay strong. Scorn had enough of this. He took out his dagger and placed it under her neck, "One more time and this will gut you quick." he hissed.

Alicia made a death glare that could kill, "Fuck off!" she growled. Scorn smirked and was about to slice her neck when a black kunei came shooting in and pierce his arm holding the weapon.

He yelled in pain and got off of the angel wolf holding his arm. He then was tackled down by Espio who flew in just in time. He furiously punched him to the wall giving him no mercy. With one round kick to the head, Scorn fell to the floor hard. Espio grabbed his kunei and walked over to the aching vampire.

"Who...knew you were...strong...for a mere...mortal." he huffed getting on his two feet holding his sore arm.

Espio grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him to his face , "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again, or I swear your death will be slow and painful!" he threatened shoving him to the ground once more. Scorn got up and was teleported away.

Espio ran to Alicia's side, crying her eyes out. He didn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around her frame keeping her warm, even though as a vampire his skin is cold as ice. Alicia sniffed and held onto him like he was dying.

"I'm...I-I'm so-orry..." she stuttered chocking on some tears. Espio caressed her muzzle and wiped away some tears.

"Shhh...its alright, love...everything's fine." he whispered in her ear holding her tightly.

Alicia felt herself being lifted off the ground into the arms of her rescuer, "Espio..." she whispered.

"Hmm?".

"I'm sorry...I love you..."she mumbled quietly before she was off to sleep.

Espio smiled warmly on her and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too." he whispered. He gently carried his hurt loved one closely in his arms back to the mansion.

**WOOOOOW that was hard! I think this is the longest I've done...I think. Well hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know I did XD! So stay tuned for the next chappie! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEELLOOO**** MA PEEEPS! I actually have a new shadamy story in my head. Anyone ever heard of the prince in the pauper? It's gonna be like that only different. You'll see why when I write it, but I'm still trying to make the story in my head and I won't make it till this story is done so it'll be a while, but hope you guys want to read another story. **

**Chapter 12.**

**(Amy)**

Amy sat with Rosalina as she dried her last tear. It has been a while since Shadow, Star and Espio left to find Alicia. Blaze and Silver came in when they heard the yelling. Amy told them what happened and Blaze started to worry. Silver stayed by her to comfort her. It was now 3 am and Blaze fell asleep on Silver's chest. Amy felt herself drift away. The quiet moment was suddenly interrupted when Silver's phone rung.

He answered it knowing that it was Shadow, "Hello?...what!?...he found her!?" his surprise outburst woke up Amy and Blaze, "where is she!?...alright...yeah, there still here...alright...see ya." he hung up and put it back in his pocket of his jacket.

"Did they find her!?" Rosalina asked first sitting up straight.

Silver nodded his head, "Yeah. He said Espio is bringing her home." he told her, "He also said he and Star won't come back till they furtray the areafor Scorn.".

Amy and Blaze let out a sigh of relief. They couldn't wait to see their friend back home. It was a while till Silver's eyes opened wide. Blaze saw him flinch, "What's wrong, Silver." she asked her boyfriend.

"Don't get scared, or scream when he comes through the door." all he said making them puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked standing up from her seat.

"Espio has mind powers. Like Shadow, he has powers. So do I.".

"What do you do?" Blaze asked.

Silver hung his head down in sadness, "It's hard to explain." he murmered.

"He has the ability to attack the person in their mind." Rosalina said moving to the couch where they are sitting, "In other words, he can hurt them without fiscally. I have the power to make people happy. The meanest, angriest guy can't be anymore with me in the room. Star can heal people easily.".

Amy, wasn't really surprised, but awed at what the others can do. So was Blaze. A few minutes later, they heard a loud knock on the door. Amy was the first to get up and run to the door. She remembered what Silver said and bit her lip for what she'll see.

She opened the door and gasped getting everyone's attaintion. There stood Espio holding the sleepy, yet injured wolf securily in his arms. Amy moved out of the way to let him through. He didn't say anything, Espio walked to Alicia's bedroom and opened the door. He walked to her bed and laid her gently, trying not to wake her up. Amy and Blaze was mortified by what the saw.

Alicia was beatened and her clothes were torn. She had many bruses on her muzzle as if she was slapped numerouse times. She had a fare,y hard time breathing, but at least she was in one peace. Espio told everyone to leave except Rosalina so she could help change her out of the rags.

Amy, Blaze and Silver followed Espio out in the hallway. Amy looked back at the door, but left it when he was ready to start, "So what happened?" Blaze asked.

"I wish I came sooner, but when I went to the hospital, I noticed she wasn't there. So I searched a little more when I heard her scream. When I followed the sound, I saw her being raped by Scorn. Good thing I was there before things got worse.".

Amy sighed of relief. She felt terrible for her since she was almost raped by a bad vampire. "Was her grandpa ok?" she asked.

Espio nodded his head, "It seems he's doing alright. I overheard the doctor saying he's still hurt from the heart disease." he crossed his arms.

"Guys. Alicia's waking up." Rosalina whispered.

Espio was the first to go in followed by the three. When they came in, Alicia was sitting up half asleep with half closed eyes barely opening. Espio walked to the bedside and held her back to keep her balance. She looked up at him and smiled then at Amy and Blaze.

"Hey...did I miss something?" she joked chuckling a bit.

Amy smiled, 'At least she's laughing. That's what I wanted to hear.' she thought, "How're you feeling, hon?" Blaze asked coming up to the other side of the bed.

"I'm still a little sore, but I can heal it no time at all." Alicia said holding her sore face from the beating.

Rosalina finally broke down. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you out there! It's all my fault!" she cried tears of joy and sadness.

"I'm alright, Rosalina." Alicia assured, "I'm doing ok. Thanks to Espio for coming to my rescue." she carefully leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Espio blushed a bit and chuckled. Rosalina smiled and hugged her again. Blaze leaned in to embrace her friend as well. Amy teared up, but held in when she came up to hug her best friend, too. Silver watched with a happy smile to see them laugh and hug with no restrain.

After a while they left the room to give Alicia time to rest more. Espio wasn't going to leave her side anymore. He pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed watching her rest, "I'm glad that your grandfather is doing ok." he said in a calming voice.

Alicia opened her eyes and nodded, "But...he still has the uncureble heart disease...I'm not sure if he'll make it, or not" she said tearing up.

Espio got up from his chair and sat on the bed side. He placed a gentle hand on her muzzle and wipped away the tears, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Alicia. Trust me." he said smiling warmly.

Alicia sat up slowly wincing a bit. Espio held onto her so she wouldn't fall, "But...what if something happens to him? I'll be alone again...he's the only family I have...I'll be alone again." she whispered as she cried in her hands.

Espio pulled her gently in a hug. He wrapped one hand one arm around her waist and one fastened in her blond hair. He gently rubbed her back, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "No matter what happens. I'll always be here to protect you." he whispered in her ear.

Alicia's tears were dry the second he said that. She held him close to her, not wanting to letting him go. He felt her yawn and he laid her back on the bed gently. She felt him caressing her cheek ever so carefully because of the bruse. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Feeling his cold yet smooth lips on hers felt so wonderful. She felt safe and loved as he caressed her and hugged her. She never wanted this to end. Not ever. But he had to part from her sweet kiss. He sat up watching her eyes slowly close. Before she was about to sleep, she put her hand on his that was on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "and I love you.".

Espio smiled and laid next to her, making sure she was warm, "Don't worry. And I love you." he whispered back. He held her protectively close to him never leaving her side as he watched her sleep.

**Aaaaaw I'm tearing up! This was sooo sweet I had to make another chappie for them. Ok from now on, there will be SHADAMY! Dont worry! **

**PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO MA PEEPS! Ok I gotta stop saying that! Well hope you enjoyed my last chappie and here's another! Here we finally get to see a bit of sonamy so there will be some shadamy, but not a lot. Ok here we go!**

**Chapter 13.**

**(everyone)**

Amy woke up the next morning feeling a bit sad that it's the third night being away from her home. She missed her parents, her friends and her school. If only she could talk to Shadow about going to school again, or see her parents. She could do that like Alicia did, but she ended up almost being raped by Scorn so that's out of the question.

She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. She groaned from the sunlight coming through the window. Amy got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower. Amy wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom to her closet. Even though she's a guest in the place, Star still treated her special. She took out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a pink heart on the side and a sleeveless purple jacket. She quickly put them on and walked out of her room feeling fresh and happy.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen entrance, her eyes widened. Alicia was sitting at the table reading a book looking like nothing ever happened to her. Amy couldn't hold her self. She ran up to her and just when Alicia brought her head up to see whose running to her, she was tackled down to the floor. Amy embraced the wolf tearing in happiness.

Alicia was hurt, but laughing at Amy's childness. She hugged her and Amy hugged her back more tightly. Star came running into the kitchen followed by Espio and Rosalina. They saw Amy getting up from Alicia who's trying to get up herself. Espio without hesitation, ran to her and picked her up gently.

"Amy what happened!?" Star asked walking around the table.

Amy looked a bit flushed after what she did, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy Alicia is finally better." she said scratching her ear nervously.

Alicia laughed, "Yep. I'm perfectly fine. I healed myself along with Star's help this morning so I'm great." she assured.

Rosalina giggled at Amy's red face. Amy thought of it as an offense and chased after the black hedgehog, making people sweat dropped.

"Are you sure your ok?" Espio asked helping her to her seat.

Alicia nodded, "I'm fine, Espio really. I never get mad at her. She was just happy that's all." she said sitting down at the table.

Espio smiled and walked away to check on the chase. Star took a seat next to Alicia and noticed her book she's reading, "Interesting book you got there." she said eyeing the beautiful black color of the book with golden letters on the side and front.

"Thanks. I love Twilight so I always like to read it." Alicia said looking at the words with a smile, "but this is overdue in two days...and it's the school's. So...".

Star looked at her sad face and wondered what she was sad about. Later Espio came in holding Rosalina on his shoulders while Amy followed with a pouty look. He sat her down and she walked away, but not without blowing a raspberry at him. Espio rolled his eyes and walked over to Alicia.

Amy sat across from the three and put her head down, "Can't believe it." she mumbled.

Star looked at Amy confused, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I forgot my final is coming up!" she whined, "now I'll fail big time let alone an attendance.".

Star looked at the two sad mortals and then thought up an interesting thing, "We've been gone for a long time. So I think we should go back to school." she said smiling ear to ear.

Both heads piped up the second she said 'school'. "Are you seriouse!?" Alicia asked.

"Dead seriouse...too late for that." she joked.

Amy giggled a bit, "What do you think Shadow would say if he heard us talking about this?" Amy asked.

"Talk about what exactly?".

Every head turned to the entrance of the kitchen. Shadow stood quietly, crossed arms and glaring. Rosalina poked her head out from his side and smiled. Espio nervously looked down while the girls tried to think of what they should say.

Amy bit her lip while Star took a long breath, "Ok...don't get mad, but we'er thinking about going back to school." she said ready to hear the thunder.

Shadow put his hand under his chin and rubbed it. He closed his eyes and grumbled in thought. He finally after a few minutes of silence looked up and smirked, "I guess we were gone for quiet a bit." he said.

Everyone sighed of relief, "besides, I think Scourge and his posse won't be showing their faces for a while so you have a few days on your own. But we'll still keep a close eye on you." he mentioned smiling down on Amy who gladly returned it.

Silver and Blaze came in the room and saw many happy grins on their faces, they also saw Amy jumping for joy.

"Did we miss something?" Silver asked rubbing his head.

"We're going back to school!" Amy cheered in happiness.

Blaze groaned. She's the only one didn't feel like going at all. But knowing her parents, she might as well. She put on a fake smile that could fool anyone, "Nice! Can't wait!" she cheered sarcastically.

Everyone had enough time to grab their things and head out to their places. Blaze walked with Silver back to her house, Espio stayed with Alicia since she lived alone and Shadow walked with Amy. All girls besides Blaze were happy to be back.

When Amy got to her door, she looked at Shadow knowing what her father would say about a boy and her. Shadow saw the worriness in her eyes and he smirked, "It's fine. I'm sure your parents are happy to see you." he said leading her up to the front door.

Amy hesitantly stuck a finger up and ranged the door bell. It took a few minutes to get someone to the door. When it opened, Carla was there to greet anyone at the door. She had on her usual plain light blue dress with an apron around her waist. She saw her daughter's beautiful face and immediately pulled her in a tight hug. Amy willingly gave her back the embrace almost in tears.

Shadow smiled at the mother and daughter moment. Carla finally let go of her and squeezed her face together. Amy looked embarrassing to Shadow who tried to hide his snickering, "Amy Rose! You are grounded for not telling me where you were! I don't care if you were staying at a friend's house! You know better!" she scolded.

She took her hands off of Amy's now red cheeks. She rubbed them and grumbled, 'Maybe staying at Shadow's place wouldn't be all bad' she thought glaring at her mother.

Carla looked outside and saw Shadow standing there with his hands in his pockets, "And who might you be, young man?" she asked moving out of the way for Shadow to come through.

"My name's Shadow the hedgehog. I'm a close friend to your daughter. I helped her a lot in school and other things." he told her.

"Oh! My you are a handsome one, aren't you?" Carla giggled getting a good death glare from Amy, "well thank you so much for helping her. Who knew Amy found a boyfriend already?".

Amy mentally slapped herself as Shadow smirked playfully. "Well I'm already ready for school, mom so I just came here to drop off my stuff." she said trying to get out of the house before her father realizes there's a boy in the house.

Carla nodded in agreement, "Alright, dear. But please come home safely." she said hugging Amy again a bit.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over her." Shadow vowed leaving the house first. Amy kissed her mother on the cheek and soon followed him outside. She waved goodbye to Carla and they finally walked off on the sidewalk.

"Your mother seems nice. I wonder why your father is?" Shadow asked tugging on his backpack. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"She's alright, but it's my dad you have to worry about. He's a really big daddy's little girl thing with me and doesn't want me to leave him." she complained.

Shadow chuckled and entwined his hand in hers, "Well I'll learn to cope with him. I did with Espio and Silver." he joked earning a giggle from Amy.

they continued to walk hand in hand in hand and talking a bit till Shadow's eyes widened making Amy stop in her tracks. She looked up at him as he closed his eyes and looked back behind him. Amy wondered what he was looking at and when she saw who it was, she felt sick all of a sudden.

"AMY!" a sudden blue blur came running up to her, grab her in his long peach arms and swung her around playfully, "Where've ya been!? I've been looking all over for you!" he said happily hugging her to death.

"Sonic...let...go!" Amy squealed as her air is being sucked out from his death grip. Sonic noticed her turning blue and quickly dropped her on her feet gasping for air. Shadow behind, them continued to glare daggers at the blue hedgehog. How dare he hug and almost kill her in front of him.

Sonic helped Amy up and smiled his prize winning smile, "Sorry Ames. I just havnt seen ya in a long time so I wanted to give you a welcoming hug since your back." he said patting her back.

Amy grunted, but noticed how happy he was holding her in his arms. She couldn't be mad at him since he missed her. Heck, she did that to Alicia this morning. So she had no room to talk. She dusted herself off and tried to make a good smile to him.

"Thank you, Sonic." she said then walked over to Shadow. Sonic saw the black hedgehog and immediately got mad, but didn't show it.

Sonic pointed a finger to Shadow, "Who's this?" he asked confusingly.

Amy thought up of something quick. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's arm, "This is Shadow, my boyfriend." she lied getting surprising looks from both hedgehogs.

"SAY WHAT!?" Sonic exclaimed with his eyes widened in shock.

Shadow looked down at Amy with one eyebrow raised. Amy looked up at him with her green emerald beauties saying 'help me, please'. He smirked and winked, "Yes. We're dating. Have a problem with that?" he asked in a harsher tone as if he wasn't acting.

Sonic flared his eyebrows at both Amy and Shadow, "I don't believe it!" he said getting a bit angry, "Amy, what do you see in this ass!?".

Shadow tensed up a bit. Sonic really shouldn't be getting in a fight with a vampire, "Sorry, Sonic, but he asked me out so...sorry." she said nervously almost getting a bit scared of Shadow.

Sonic cooled down a bit then turned around so his back faced the two somewhat love birds, "Alright...sure...I guess..." he sighed and walked away with his head hung down.

Amy watched him diasapere from around the corner. She unhooked Shadow. He looked at her with a satisfaction, yet sad expression, "So that's Sonic, huh?" he asked looking back at the trail Sonic took, "I guess he's the one that I've been having in my visions.".

Amy looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. Shadow shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing. Let's go." he said a bit quickly and pulled Amy slightly down the sidewalk, 'Why was he in my visions? And what I saw, he looked menacing and murderous. Something isn't right. I'll need to watch Rose more carefully.' he thought as he continued to pull Amy's arm.

'Whats wrong with Shadow? He hasn't act like that since he fought Scourge at school. Actually, what is wrong with Sonic? He's never been mad at me until now. I hope nothing bad will happen.' Amy thought as she hurried to be beside her vampire friend.

**Me: Man I'm tired!**

**Sonic: Finally! You put me in this! Jeese took ya long enough!**

**Me: Fuck off! Besides you might have some parts now so quite complaining!**

**Sonic: Fine! So am I gonna have to do something ridiculous like usual?**

**Me: Oh I don't know...hee hee hee...you'll just have to find out.**

**Sonic: Oh shit...**

**Me: Here is another good chappie for y'all and I'll see if I can make another one PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLLLLLLO! I'm gonna try something new. Ok here's the new chappie and as usual I have nothing else to say. Just read...**

**Chapter 14.**

**(Amy, Shadow)**

When they finally got to school, Amy was back to her normal life. She felt happy and free now that there are no worries about Scourge and his friends trying to attack them. But if they did, they had a team of powerful vampires to protect them. Amy then started getting some interesting feelings for the leader, she just couldn't find them. Since her friends got their vampire boyfriends, she's the only one. But does Shadow have the same feeling?

She walked in the school alongside Shadow who continued to think about this morning about Sonic. Amy noticed him acting a bit strang, but let it go for now. When they got to their first class, Shadow as a good gentleman, held the door for Amy. She giggled and walked in. She saw their teacher writing on the board.

"Uhhh...excuse me..." Amy said nervously.

Her teacher, Mr. Garsh looked down to see his students back to school, "Well, mrs Rose and mr Hedgehog." he said smiling at them, "Havnt seen you in a while. Where've you been?".

Amy shuffled her feet and looked like she was about to have stage fright. Shadow noticed and got up in front of her, "We were on vacation." he noted, "our parents forgot to call the school about our sudden disappearance.".

Mr. Garsh nodded his head and looked back at the board, "Very well. Make sure it doesn't happen again." he said as he wrote the last bit on the white board.

Amy and Shadow nodded and walked to their seats. Everything was simple and old. Nothing Farley new happened while they were gone. As Mr. Garsh continued to walk around the room talking up a storm, Amy cautiously started texting secretly. She soon got a text from Alicia.

Amy: Hey girl what's up?

**Alicia: Not much. I thought I would be happy, but I'm only happy because of the library. :-(**

Amy: Sorry. My place here isn't that good either.

**Alicia: Seriously! Not even Shadow can make it great for you!?**

Amy: Stop I'm blushing! O.o

**Alicia: lol sorry had to put that in. I'm glad tho.**

Amy: Why?

**Alicia: Because Espio is here. I thought he was like all the guys, but after what he did for me and what he went for me, I gain some special feelings for him.**

Amy: Aww :-) I wonder if Shadow has feelings for me? He kissed me before.

**Alicia: WHAT!? O.O**

Amy: Ya...gotta go, talk to you later.

**Alicia: You better! Because we're not finished with that sentence! :-(**

Amy quickly slipped her phone in her pocket as Mr. Garsh continued with his lecture. Shadow right next to her couldn't help, but wonder why Amy was blushing while she was texting someone. Is she texting a boy? Someone she loves? He tries to figure out what while the class was still in session.

Later on it was lunch time and Amy was greeted to welcoming arms of her best rabbit friend. Cream saw Amy as she was talking to Shadow and ran up to her really fast. She took a big jump and threw her hands out to Amy. Amy luckily saw Cream and was ready for action. When Cream collided with her, they hugged like no tomorrow.

"AMY! Your back!" she cried in her arms. Amy and Cream didn't care that many people were staring at her, but with Shadow's death glare, they all were too scared to look anymore.

"Oh Cream! I missed you!" Amy said hugging her friend as she started tearing up.

Cream somehow managed to let go and looked at her pink friend, "Where we're you!? I've been worried sick about you!" she scolded.

Amy flinched at the little rabbit's voice. She chuckled nervously while scratching her head, "It's a very long story and you might not wanna sit through it." she said.

Cream sighed and hugged her best friend. She then saw Shadow next to her and almost shouted, "Why is Shadow with you?" she asked nervously.

Shadow rolled his eyes like he's heard that from many people. Amy giggled at his expression and turned toward her, "He's just helping out with my studies. I have a lot of stuff since I was gone so I can't really do things on my on." she said smiling a bit and also blush.

"Well if you have some problems come find me, kay?" she said giving her a happy smile, "I gotta go. Tails needs me, bye!" she turned around and ran off to find the two tailed fox.

Amy kept giggling at how protective she was. Shadow sighed and walked off getting the pink hedgehog's attention. She grunted a bit then ran up to him. At lunch time, they saw everybody at a table except for Cream. Amy sat next to Star and Shadow sat next to Silver. It was a bit chatty and hardly anyone said anything about school. Espio talked to Silver and Star talked to Rosalina.

Alicia looked at Amy who was just playing with her food. She then remembered their little text, "Hey, Amy." she whispered leaning next to her.

Amy looked up and saw that Alicia had a sly look on her face, "Yes..." she said gettin a bit freaked out. Alicia didn't say anything when she turned her back on her.

"We're going to get something. Be back in a little bit." Alicia said getting up from her chair along with any.

Espio and Shadow were about to protest, but Alicia and Amy were gone before they said one word. Alicia and Amy got behind a wall and checked if anyone was looking, or peeping on them, "So...what is it?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"The text today. I wanted to know about what you said." Alicia replied leaning on the wall.

Amy started blushing a tint on her muzzle, "Its...nothing...nothing at all!" she shouted holding out her hands in defence.

Alicia chuckled a bit and smiled at her, "Really? You havnt been like this since last time." she said getting off the wall, "you actually seem pretty close to Shadow. He really likes you and I can tell. Do you?".

Amy looked down at her feet and looked a little more red. Sure she has seen how special she is to Shadow, but she was too scared to even mention it. She couldn't ask him, or that'll be even more a problem she won't get rid of.

"I...think I do...I think I love him...but I can't say it to him." she murmered, "if he rejected, ill look like a fool. I don't want to be embarresed like last time.".

Alicia put a comforting hand on her shoulders, "I understand. Give it time. And if he does anything to you, he'll have to answer to me." she said smiling.

Amy laughed. She was really happy her friends were there to help her all the way. When they finished, Alicia and Amy headed back to the group unwawhere that a certain blue hedgehog was listening in secretly.

Sonic growled lowly and clenched both his teeth and fists. "So she found someone else right?" he asked himself turning away from the ended conversation and walked away, "looks like it'll be difficult to nab her love now. I'm sure Shadow wouldn't mind.".He smirked and chuckled evily to himself as he walked out of the school.

**Ya it's not that good. I'm half asleep so I'll try to make it really interesting. Sorry I'm not really a good writer, but I'm still happie you all love my story, YAY!**

**Buh bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLLO! Ok I'm gonna try to do this very well, but I might not do that bad if I have my wonderful reviewers cheering me on! Ok, time to start!**

**Chapter 15.**

Amy walked down the hall to the entrance of the school. She thought of what her and Alicia talked about at lunch. Does she really have feelings for Shadow? He saved her twice and not only that, he kissed her the first time they met face to face. She continued to think as she walked around the corner, but she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone hard.

She fell to floor and shook her head out of dizziness. She looked up to see a white gloved hand in front of her. She looked up a little higher to see Sonic smiling down on her, "Hey. You need a lift?" he asked motioning his head to his hand.

Amy hesitated for a bit, then placed her hand on his letting him hoist herself up on her feet. She dusted herself off then turned her attention to him, "Thank you, sorry for bumping into you like that." she apologized picking up her books.

Sonic bent down and picked up some of hers as well. Then one book was left. Amy reached out and so did Sonic. Then**(very cleché) **their hands touched. A little spark flew through Amy as she felt his warm soft hand ontop of hers. She looked up to his face and saw a smile on his muzzle. She blushed a very deep red as she felt his hand gently rub hers. She felt tingles all over her especially her heart. What is this feeling? Is this...love!?

Sonic chuckled at Amy's blush getting her out of her mind. She looked down and freaked out from their hands touching. Amy jumped up and turned around quickly so Sonic wouldn't see her very red face. She looked down at the ground kicking her toe a bit nervously. Sonic picked up the book and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and took the book out of his hands, then turned away the second it left his hand. they stayed like that till Sonic walked. In front of her.

"Uh...Amy?" Sonic said getting her head up from the floor, "I was wondering about if you still like that Shadow guy...would you like to hang out?" he scratched his head nervously.

Amy was shocked at how he asked her out. She then thought of what Shadow would do if he heard him ask her out. Is she ever glad that he's not in the same room. Amy slightly shook her head.

"I'm...sorry." she murmered quietly, but just a bit to have Sonic hear her.

"What?".

Amy looked down at the floor and turned her head slightly, "Well...Shadow and I are going out so...it wouldn't be fair to him." she said then looking back at him.

Sonic was a little shocked, but then let it go by chuckling, "You don't have to lie, Ames. Do you think Shadow really does care for you?" he asked crossing his arms.

Amy looked shocked at him. "He does! He care for me! I'm not lying!" she shouted out lies through her mouth.

Sonic chuckled some more, "Ames, I know your only saying it to get away from me, but I think you have feelings for me too. Besides I think he only says that cause your nothing to him." he said walking up slowly to her.

"No...your wrong...I don't...like you..." she stuttered looking down once again. Sonic put his hand to her chin and brought her head up to meet his eyes.

"You do. But I can make you love me.".

"...how?".

Sonic smirked a bit evily, "Like this...".

He suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

Amy widened her eyes and gasped in his mouth. She wanted to push him away and slap him, but...she didn't. She felt him deepen the kiss. His tounge slipped into her mouth as she let him. She almost closed her eyes to return the kiss till she heard something in front of them.

They parted and looked to what was behind them. Amy gasped to see Shadow standing there with a horrid shock on his face. His blood red eyes widened at the horrible scene. Amy felt like she was about to cry. How did Shadow know she and Sonic were here. She walked a bit close to Shadow, but backed away when his eyes turned to an evil stare.

Shadow growled then turned away from the scene. Amy followed him frantically leaving Sonic behind. He smirked as he turned away, 'Looks like everything is going according to plan.' he thought.

Amy followed Shadow outside of the school into the courtyard. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, but not turning around. Amy stopped a little bit away from him. She could feel the hatred in his eyes. For her and Sonic. She held back a few tears as she slowly and cautiously walking towards him. She was almost able to touch his shoulders when he growled.

"Why were you with him?" he asked in a venomous voice wich gavel her shivers down her spine.

Amy looked away from him, "I...well...I...uh..." she stuttered trying to hold in her tears.

"Tell me." he demanded as his voice started getting more and more hateful.

"He...just wanted...to say...hi.".

Shadow turned around to show his eyes furiouse and teeth bared, "Bull shit! I saw you with my own eyes! I thought you said Sonic wasn't anything to you!" he yelled scaring Amy.

Amy gasped and backed away, "Why...do you care!?" she asked clenching her teeth.

"I care because I care! I care for your protection! I'm doing this for you!".

"MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECION! MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOU!".

She clamped a hand to her mouth after what she said. Shadow stood there dumbfounded and incredibly hurt. It was silent fr a few minutes till Shadow turned around so his back is facing Amy. Amy had tears almost falling from the corner of her eyes. Shadow was the first to speak.

"I do care for you, Rose. But if you desire to be free from me...you got your wish." he started walking away from the sad pink hedgehog. Before he was out of her sight he looked over his shoulder at her, "I love you, Rose." with that he vanished.

Amy fell to her knees and broke down. She felt hurt and ashamed of what horrinble thing she has done. She wished and prayed to bring him back to her so she could apologize to him. Amy then relized when he turned to see her face, he was tearing up as well. Amy now knew that Shadow really did love her. He never cried in front of anyone. Amy continued to cry in her hands till she heard some footsteps behind her. She then felt a soft hand on her back as it gently rubbed her.

"Like I said, Ames, he only says it cause your nothing to him." Sonic reminded her as he comforts her, " but...I'm not like him. I chose to love you and only you.".

Amy looked up at him with her red emerald eyes, "Really...S...Sonic?" she stuttered.

Sonic then looked down on her with a vicious smirk, "Of course. Now it's time to get you home." he said as he helped her up, "but...you should rest first till we get there.".

Amy was about to say something till she felt a hard hit behind her head knocking her out. Sonic caught her before she was about to fall to the ground. He picked her up bridal stile and ran off in a different direction. Amy was barely awake as she felt herself drifting to unconsciousness. They only thing that she saw was Shadow.

**Me: Ooooooo suspense! I think I kinda did the beginning wrong, but o well.**

**Sonic: So I'm the bad guy, huh? Works for me!**

**Shadow: You better not hurt her in the next chapter, faker!**

**Sonic: O yeah!? Let's see to it in the next!**

**Shadow: Gladly.**

**Me: Wow...s'been a long time for a chat with the characters and it's already time for a fight...o boy. Well hope you love this chapter and stay tuned for the next! Buh bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We're gettin to the end! I can almost hear people screaming to upload more and more! Actuall I'm really trying to finish this so I can start my other one. Ok here's the next. It might be small but bear with it, pretty please.**

**Chapter 15.**

**(Alicia, Blaze)**

Alicia, Rosalina and Blaze walked to Amy's house to check up on her. Alicia hasn't seen Amy since lunch, nor has Blaze. Star, Espio and Silver went back to there place to see where Shadow went. Alicia had tried to call her, but she only got answering machines. Blaze tried to text her, but she never text back.

The three friends started getting a bit worried about their lost friend. They decided to meet together to go to her house. When they got to the little house, Alicia rang the door bell. They waited till they saw Carla at the door. She had a bit of a worried expression on her face.

"Amy!? Oh...I'm sorry. I thought you were Amy." she said sadly.

"Have you seen Amy lately?" Blaze asked.

Carla shook her head slowly, "No...I havnt...that girl is making me worry sick! I hope she's alright." she sighed hugging her self almost about to cry.

Rosalina hated to see Amy's mother like this. She got up in front of Alicia, Carla and Blaze. She then focused her eyes on Carla's as they turned deep yellow. Suddenly, Carla's frown turned in to a smile. She chuckled a bit and smiled at the girls.

"I'm sure Amy will come back." Carla said happily.

Rosalina made a weak smile on hers, "I'm sure she is, mrs. Rose. We need to be on our way, but we'll be on the lookout for Amy." she said as she turned around and started pushing the two confused mobians along.

Carla nodded and waved goodbye with a smile. She went back in the house, then Rosalina sighed. "I really hated to do that." she said feeling a little guilty.

Alicia looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I have the power to make people happy. But I really hate it when she looked like that so I had to calm her down.".

They nodded in agreement. Blaze crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "What do you think happened to Amy?" she asked.

"Something had to come up. I mean, Amy couldn't run away after she was so happy about coming back to her house and school." Alicia noted putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but...what happened?".

Both girls continued to think for a while till Rosalina's phone went off. She flipped it open to see Silver's number on the screen. "Hello?...huh?...wait...I don't understand...Silver speak up, your not a baby...wait...WHAT!?".

Alicia's and Blaze's eyes shot open when they heard her shout, "Ok...ok...we'er on our way...bye!" Rosalina flipped her phone back to hang up. She then turned to the confused yet terrified friends, "Shadow had a vision, Amy's been kidnapped.".

**(everyone)**

****Alicia, Rosalina and Blaze burst through the doors of the mansion. They saw everyone huddling together around Shadow who's head was in his hands sitting down in shame. Alicia ran to Espio's side as did Blaze to Silver.

"What do you mean Amy's been kidnapped? You better not be leing." Alicia asked looking down on the black and red vampire.

Shadow raised his head a bit to look at his friends, "My visions are true and what I saw I wished I never wanted to see." he said in a hurt tone, "I saw Rose tied up in a very dark place. It wasn't the castle, or the warehouse. It was different. I couldn't make out what it was, but the look on Rose's face...I want to help her.".

Everyone started getting freaked out. Where could Amy be? Shadow could've known where she was, but this time something's interfering with his vision. Blaze put a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder making his head poke up, "We'll find her, don't worry." she assured him.

Shadow nodded and stood up from the chair. He then quietly walked to the door, "Where do you think your going?" Star asked crossing her arms.

"This is all my fault I got her into this. I'm bringing Rose back. You all stay here till I do." he ordered.

Silver stepped up, "No way, man. We're going." he protested.

Shadow turned around to face his team, "This is my fight. I'm not going to have anyone I know that holds dear to me get hurt infront of me." he said with his blood red soft eyes staring at his wonderful team.

Everyone was speechless. Shadow was always so moody and quiet till Amy showed up. Somehow something sparked into him making him want more from the pink hedgehog. Everyone stayed silent as Shadow bid a farewell to them. When he turned around to make his way to the door, he heard a loud growl from Alicia.

He turned around as did everyone to see her face with pride in her eyes, "Don't give me that shit! I don't care about what happens to me! Amy is my friend and if you think you can tell me to sit my ass down and do nothing, then you have better learn what you think!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone was shocked to what she actually said. Espio was even more surprised at her outburst. Alicia stomped over to Shadow looking very shocked and got in his face pointing a finger to him, "So I'm going with you! I can fight, yes I was almost raped by Scorn and I still have a score to settle with that horny basterd, but no one and I mean NO ONE messes with my friends! So I'm going wether you like it, or NOT!".

Blaze walked up to the two and crossed her arms, "Count me in." she said with a sincear smile. Espio, Silver got up and agreed to help along with Rosalina and Star. Shadow was so happy to have his friends back. No one messes with him, his Rose and his team.

Alicia was the first to run out of the house, "COME ON YOU LAZY BASTERDS!" she screamed to get everyone outside.

Espio chuckled, "That's my girl." he joked as he ran out to join her. Everyone followed ready to find their list friend and will not stop till she is back home safe and sound.

**Me: O YA! HERE'S THE GOOD PART!**

**Shadow: So we're almost to the end right?**

**Me: Yep, sad, but true.**

**Shadow: So does Sonic die in this one?**

**Me: Nope. He lives. Pains me to say it, but he does. So I guess you still have to endure him a lot more longer.**

**Shadow: ...fuck!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok people for some reason, my new story isn't on the search list, or whatever you call that long line of stories. My news story is called the Hedgehog and the Prince. If you can't find it, look on my profile. Ok with that outa the way, time to at least try to finish this story.**

**Chapter 17.**

**(Amy)**

Amy woke up in a dark place. She looked around while blinking to see in the dark. She couldn't tell where she was nor how she got there. Amy tried to remember what happened before she was out cold. Sonic kissing her, Shadow and her having a fight and Sonic only comforting her till she was out. Amy tried to get up, but felt tight ropes around her ankles and hands behind her. 'Where am I?' Amy thought while trying to get loose.

She started to freak out and hoped this wasn't what she thought it was. Then, Amy heard some footsteps infront of her. She looked up and squinted her eyes a bit. There was a dark silhouette of someone who looked like Sonic! She then noticed there were two who looked the same. One of them came out of the darkness. It was Scourge. He had his arms crossed with the evil grin on his muzzle. Amy immediately started to freak.

"Nice to see you again, my dear Rose." he said.

Amy glared at him, "What do you want from me!?" Amy asked moving all over to get free.

Scourge chuckled and started to walk slowly towards her, "You know what I want. I want that deliciouse blood." he answered licking his lips.

"W-why do you n-need my b-blood?" she stuttered shaking heavily from the word 'blood'.

"Don't you remember what I said?" he asked, "You and your pesky friends have very special blood in them. If I drink every pint of it, I'll be more powerful then ever. That's why I have all of my other worker sto assist me. They're already on their way for the other two now.".

Amy widened her eyes. Now Blaze and Alicia are targets again. How would she be able to get to them in time? Amy heard Scourge's footsteps circling her, feeling her long silky hair. "If it makes you happy, I'll wait for your friends." he smirked then he looked at the other person, "You'll be staying here watching her, Sonic.".

Amy looked at the person. She gasped loudly. Sonic, her old neighbor and friend came out from his hiding place in the dark with a sinister smile, "So when do we feast?" he asked crossing his arms.

Scourge chuckled, "When the other two guests come, then we can." he replied Ashe walked to the door. He looked back at Amy and smirked glaring lustful blue eyes at her then he was out of the door. Sonic looked at the door then looked back at Amy. She had tears in her eyes saying, 'how could you?'. Sonic choked up a bit then shook his head. He turned around and walked out the door to guard.

Amy somehow crawled her way to the wall and rest her back. She looked down at her feet and cried. She wished this was all a dream and to have Shadow beside her. "Shadow...I'm so...so very sorry. I wanted to tell you I love you..." she mumbled before she closed her eyes to sleep.

Sonic was outside her door. He heard her small cries and felt terrible. He was a vampire all his life and thought no one could be able to make him happy. Then Amy came along and gave him something he needed most of all...friendship. He leaned back on the wall and started to think. Then he heard some footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to his left and saw Carsa with her hands to her hips.

"So how's the our little patient?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "She could be better." he answered, "but...I'm not sure if I should do this.".

Carsa looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?".

"You see...Amy's been like a very special friend to me all these years. I feel so horribly guilty for this. She doesn't diserve the torture she'll get." Sonic slammed his hand on a brick wall.

Carsa looked down then back up at him, "You do know you can change it." she said bringing his head up, "Scourge will be mad yes, but your doing this because...?".

Sonic hung his head, "Because I love her...".

It was total silence for the two. The red cat would've told him to grow up, but she was in his shoes before and felt terrible for what she had to witness. Carsa had a boyfriend and she loved him dearly, but when the terrible thing happened for the vampire organization. They found out she was dating a mortal and had to put a stop to this. They kidnapped both of them. Carsa tried to beg for forgiveness, but it was too late. They killed him bey slicing a long sword through his heart. Carsa had tears in her eyes and never again will she find love.

Carsa softly gazed at the sad blue hedgehog and put a gentle hand to his muzzle. He looked at her with tears in his eyes, but tries to hide them. "Your a strong boy, Sonic. I know you can handle anything. Scourge is no match for you." she said.

She brought her hand down to her side, then was about to walk past him when she felt strong arms around her. She looked over her shoulders to see Sonic's head on them, "Thank you...Carsa." he whispered in her ear.

Carsa looked down and put her hands on his. They stayed like that till one of them broke apart which looked like they couldn't. Sonic finally let go of her and walked back to his spot next to Amy's door. Carsa turned to walk away, but then looked back at him one last time before leaving.

**(everyone)**

Shadow instructed everyone to into teams and search in other places. Silver would go with Blaze to the west side of town, Espio and Alicia would go to the east, Star and Rosalina would go on the south and Shadow would take north. Everyone agreed and went off to find Amy in hopes she was alright, but what they don't know is that some unwelcome people are on their tracks.

**(Blaze and Silver)**

Silver flew around with Blaze held tightly close to him. They searched through the woods and found nothing. Silver landed gracefully to the ground then sat Blaze down safely. They continued to walk while calling her name over and over again.

"Silver...what if we don't find her?" she asked hugging herself almost ready to cry.

Silver walked over to her and held her in his arms, "Don't worry, we will." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"How could you be so sure!? She probably got hurt!".

"Only if you think that. Amy will be just fine, but if something does happen to her, they'll have to deal with you and Alicia. But I think they would be scared of her then you if you ask me." Silver joked.

Blaze laughed, then she kissed him on the cheek then walked on ahead. She looked all around the place while Silver hovered slightly closer to her for a better view. While they walked, Silver felt an uneasy feeling that someone was watching them. He looked behind him and saw a black an green figure flying at top speed right at him. Silver moved out of the way making him fly past him. But what he was really after was...Blaze!

"BLAZE!" Silver yelled.

Blaze looked back, but she wasn't quick enough to move. The black and green hawk grabbed her and flew awaleith her screaming for help. Silver flew up and was almost to his side. The green hawk was none other then Lare. Blaze tried to get out of his grip, but she was then silenced when Lare conked her head and passed out. Silver was furiouse and was ready to attack, but when he got closer, Lare looked at him with his yellow eyes and then widened his glare.

Silver suddenly felt infuriating pain in his head. He cupped his head on both sides and tried to stay awake, but Lare was giving him too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Silver grunted and fell to the ground hard. Lare saw his work lying in the dirt and laughed. He held onto the unconscious cat and flew off.

**(Espio and Alicia)**

The couple went to the edge of town. Alcia flew over the crowd of mobians just doing their jobs. Alicia looked up high while Espio looked down low on the ground. He kept a very close eye on his surroundings and alcia just in case something doesn't come up. Alicia flew down joining her boyfriend on the sidewalk. There weren't a lot of people around so it was good for them to search some more.

"This is taking forever!" Alicia complained crossing her arms.

Espio chuckled, "I'm guessing your tired of searching?" he asked as a joke.

Alicia looked at him in a glare, "No! I'm pissed off that they even have the nerv to take Amy away!" she yelled, "I sware if they do anything to her, I'll rip every single one of their organs and shove them down their throats so they could choke while dieing!".

Espio stared at her with wide eyes. Big words for a girl! She looked at him then soften her gaze. She walked on ahead only a few feet. She stopped in her tracks and put her hands to her face crying. Espio walked up to her and wrapped his gentle arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Alicia stopped her crying and looked at him over her shoulder.

"We'll find her." he whispered then kissed her cheek, "but don't kill them all, leave some for us.".

Alicia giggled at his remark. She turned around to face him, then gave him a small peck on the lips. They parted and were back on the search. It was very dark and quite. Everyone on the streets and sidewalks were bare. No one was out. Alicia felt a bit scared, but Espio was there to keep her calm by holding her hand.

They walked down the sidewalk with only the streetlights as their guide. Just then, a noise was heard from an alley way. Alicia was about to check it out, but was suddenly held back behind Espio.

he looked at her with a seriouse face, "Remember what happened last time?" he asked.

Alicia only grumbled and stood back. They walked down the alley way ready for any attack. They were just about to the dead end of the alley when a sudden ball cane flying past Alicia. Espio was knocked to the ground by a powerful attack. She ran to him helping him up. They looked behind them and gasped. Scorn was there holding a large ball and chain**(is that what their called?)** in his hands and his red eyes staring at Alicia.

"Looks like your busted!" he said swinging his ball around, "now if ya don't mind, I'll be taking her.".

Espio got up and pushed her back behind him protectively, "Over my dead body, you basterd!" he growled.

"We can make this the easy way, or the hard way?" he playfully asked smirking at the chameleon.

Espio took out one of his kuneis and threw them at Scorn. He quickly blocked his attack by spinning the ball around in front of him. He chuckled and stood in a fighting stance, "Guess its the hard way." he said.

Scorn kicked off his toe and ran straight for Espio. He jumped and made a round kick to his face. Scorn flew away to the ground, but was back on his feet for more. Espio then turned invisible and snuck behind him. He was about to make a huge blow to the head, but Scorn knew he was behind him. He grabbed his arms and threw him over his shoulder back on the ground flat on his back. With Espio out of the way, Scorn made his way to Alicia with a sinister smile.

Alicia trembled. She wished she could fight, but her feet wouldn't listen to her brain. Was she scared of him? Of course! He tried to rape her and he's probably gonna do it again to finish what he started! She backed up into the wall and started to tear up. Scorn was almost up to her till he heard something behind him. He turned around to see Espio struggling to stand.

"Get away from her you fucking you son of a bitch!" he yelled as he stood up straight in a battle stance.

Scorn chuckled lightly, then suddenly he diasapeered before their eyes. Espio looked around him trying to see if he was gone, or if he was still there. While he was searching around him, Scorn apeered behind him holding the ball high.

"ESPIO BEHIND YOU!" Alicia screamed, but her call was too late. Scorn threw his hand down and the ball hit his head so hard he fell to the ground motionless.

Scorn chuckled then walked up to the angle wolf once more. She then threw fireballs at him from her hands, but he repelled them instantly. When he was just up to her, she tried to hit him, then was stopped by his hand holding her tightly. Alicia squirmed in his grasp and tried to break free. Scorn smirked then leaned in to her to steal a kiss.

Alicia gasped and her eyes widened. He kissed her! How dare he! Scorn pulled away for when she was about to smack him. But then Alicia felt something inside her. She felt somehow sleepy and paralized. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell down unconscious in his arms. He picked her up and was about to teleport when he heard some grunts behind him.

Espio lifted his head up from the ground and saw his girl being held motionless by the attacker. He held out his hand struggling to get up. Scorn smirked then bid a farewell to him before he was gone. Espio sent an urgent message to Shadow telepathically before he was out cold on the ground.

**Damn that was a lot! Ok it's not over yet so hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and stay turned for the next. Hopefully my other story will actually show for everyone to see. BYYYYYYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Oooooooooooooook! Time to start!**

**Shadow: Glad I'm not going to die in this, right?**

**Me: ...yeah...right...well you don't die, but uhhh...let's say a certain pink girl will.**

**Amy: WHAT!?**

**Me: Don't worry! You'll live and what brings you back is the power of love*dreamy eyes*.**

**Amy: O well that's good. So who is this?**

**Me: A certain black emo guy hee hee.**

**Shadow: That's strike 1 for you!**

**Chapter 18.**

**(Shadow)**

Shadow walked down a large grassy field. It was still dark and he was glad no one was around. He looked all over in the trees, the rocks, anything he laid eyes on. As he walked, he vowed to never let anything happen to Amy. She was very special to him, but not just herself, but he was somehow closer to her blood. When he saved her, she had a few cuts with blood coming out of them. He had a weird sensation about it, but kept it a secret. He never had a thought about biting her to begin with.

'If anything happens to her, I swear I'll break every single one of those bastard's necks!' he thought as he trugged along the field, 'but...something about Rose is very different. She said something about her blood and Alicia's and Blaze's being very special. Is that why Scourge wanted them!? He's going to drink Amy's blood! That fucking bastard!'.

Shadow growled at the thought of Scourge even touching her to begin with. While he thought some more, his train of thought was interrupted by Espio contacting him with his mind. Shadow closed his eyes and thought real hard.

'Sha...dow...they...re...here...they took...Alicia...I tried to fight...but...I was...nt...strong enough...I'm...here...in an...alley...way...help...me...!'

Shadow's eyes widened after that. With no second delay, he ran as fast as he could to town. When he got to the alley way, he gasped to see Espio lying on the ground motionless. He ran up to him and turned him over on his back. He shook him lightly to see if he was alive.

"Thank god...he still has a pulse." he sighed feeling his wrist**(Since vampires are dead, they don't have pulses right? Whatever this is my story the vampires can kiss my booty!)**

He again shakes him lightly to wake him up. Espio groans as he tries to open his eyes, but he was so weak from the fight he couldn't. Shadow didn't know what to do to help his injured friend. Then he heard a couple of gasps behind him. He turned around to see Star with a shocked face and Rosalina holding an unconscious Silver with his arm around her neck for support.

Star ran to Espio and placed her hands on his chest. She widened her eyes as they turned into golden balls. A yellow light formed around her hands and onto Espio. Star held strong as she tries to heal him. Everyone was silent and worried for their friend. When Star was done, she put her hands down and shook Espio lightly.

He opened his eyes just halfway to wake up. Then Espio suddenly sat straight up gasping and calling out Alicia's name. Shadow held him down by his shoulders keeping him calm. "Just calm down, Espio." Shadow said keeping the freaked out chameleon from spassing out more, "Tell us what happened.".

Espio took a breath then let it out, "Scorn...surprised us and I tried to fight him, but...I wasn't strong enough...he took Alicia...she looked lifeless in his arms..." he said as he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Star patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright we'll save her, Alicia, Amy and Blaze." she whispered with a comforting smile.

Shadow looked at her with a surprise expression, "Blaze is gone, too!?" he asked standing up.

"We found Silver lying in a ditch. We looked around, but Blaze was no where to be seen.".

Shadow closed his eyes and growled, "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let them come!" he cursed punching the brick wall making a dent.

Star picked up Espio holding his arm around her shoulders, but he pushed off of her gently and stood up straight, "Thank you, but I can manage." he said twisting his arms as a little exercize.

Rosalina, still holding Silver walked over to them, "So what do we do? We don't know where they are now?" she asked.

Shadow was about to say something when they all heard a voice, "Maybe I can help." behind them.

They turned to see a dark pink hedgehog with dark green eyes coming out of the shadows. Shadow and everyone else got in a battle stance, but she put her hands up in defence, "I don't mean harm. I came here to help." she said calmly, "My name is Midnight and I'm here to stop Scourge.".

**(Amy, Alicia and Blaze)**

Amy woke up from the sound of locks being opened. She looked up to see Scorn and Lare throw in two bodies who were Alicia and Blaze. The door closed with a slam and Amy crawled over to her friends. "Alicia! Blaze! Please wake up! Wake up!" she cried getting up to Blaze's side.

Alicia fluttered her eyes open and looked around the black room. She used her light magic to light the room. The room was now visible to see an old beat up bed, a broken vanity, an old wardrobe and broken windows. The room looked as if it used to belong to someone royalty. Blaze opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Amy crying over her.

Alicia and Blaze got up so fast like the floor wasn't underneath them. They tackled Amy to the ground smothering her with hugs and nuzzles. Amy continued to cry tears of joy as she hugs them tenderly, but wasn't able to hug them like she wanted to since her hands were burned the ropes around her ankles and wrists. Amy jumped up into their arms the minute the ropes were lose. She nuzzled into their warm embrace. She let go after about 20 minutes of emotional hugs.

"I can't believe they got you, too." Amy cried wiping away some tears, "but...I'm so happie your ok.".

Alicia held in some of hers and gave her a side ways hug, "Yeah...but that's our line. Thank god they didn't hurt you." she sighed in relief.

Amy shook her head, "Well...we will be in a while..." she murmered the last part.

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Scourge is going to kill us one by one in order to have our blood.".

Alicia grunted, "What the hell is with these annoying bastards about our blood!?" she yelled pacing the floor frustratedly, "so what if I'm pint A, B, or fucking C!".

Blaze nodded her head, "I agree. This really is getting on my nerves. But what did he tell you?" she asked crossing her arms at the pink hedgehog.

"Well...he said our blood can make anyone who drinks it powerful. So...Somehow he really needed us from the start.".

"Weird...I never knew we were that special...gross, but still." Alicia said walking to the broken window, "I wonder where we are...actually I wonder if the guys know where this is?".

Alicia peered her head through the window and looked around outside. The whole place was dark and dreary. There were city lights in the horizon, but they were faint to see. It looked like they were in a castle, but this was way different then the other they were in **(let's say there are two old castles and since Shadow knows about the first, they moved into the other one. So just so your not confused, it's another old castle. The place they live in is very old.)** Alicia heard some voices down below. They sounded like Scourge and...Sonic!?

She looked back at Amy in shock and confused, "What the hell is Sonic doing here!?" she said looking back out to see the blue blur coming out from the doors.

Amy flinched by the tone she used, "Sonic...is...one of them..." she replied looking down at the ground.

Both girls looked at her. They knew Sonic was a good friend of there's and he would never do a thing like this! But what she saw was actual profe the he's real! Blaze sighed and walked to the window along with Amy. They looked out to see Scourge and Sonic leave the castle for something. Then Blaze had an idea.

"Alicia, how strong are your wings?" she asked pulling on her angel wings which kinda hurt her.

"Ow! Uh...I don't know pretty strong...let go please!" she shouted moving away from her hands.

Blaze looked down to the ground and noticed they were on the third floor. She looked back at her with a serious look, "If you can fly me and Amy down safely, we'll be able to get out of here." she said.

Alicia smirked and walked to the window. She jumped out and opened her wings. She hovered in the air right next to the window. Blaze took Amy's hand and with a single jump, they leaped into Alicia's arms. She tried to hold them as hard as she can to hover them down. When they reached the ground safely, Alicia sat on the grass huffing and puffing relaxing her arms and wings.

"Did...any...one...tell...you...your...too...heavy..." she said after each breath.

Amy and Blaze shot mean glares at her, but dropped them to help her on her feet. They walked a bit down a grassy hallway. Some of the cement blockes were crumbled and split open. Some of the walls were still together like they were supposed to be. Grass and vines grew around the blocks to make it more old and ancient.

As they walked, Amy heard some voices up from the window in the room where they were. She then heard, "THEY ESCAPED!" and freaked. She ran infront of the girls, took both their wrists and started running to the exit. Alicia and Blaze didn't know what was going on till they started hearing some yelling behind them.

Both girls made their way to the exit. They opened the doors and flew in, but when their luck was turning, one of the vampires was hiding in that room, waiting for them. Lare was ready for his turn. The girls stopped in surprise. Lare stared at them with his twisted golden eyes. Alicia, Blaze and Amy soon had intense pain in their heads. Blaze screamed in pain while Alicia and Amy got down on their knees holding their heads. They couldn't handle it anymore. Alicia and Amy were the first to pass out, but Blaze held strong to give Lare a horrible death glare that can scare the dead**(I feel like rhyming today :-))**.

Lare walked over to Blaze and the two. He squatted to be eye to eye with the furiouse cat. He put on hand on her head and leaned in close to her face, "Sorry. We can't have escaped lunch." he snickered as he gave her another painful sensation. Blaze winced in pain then dropped to the ground knocked out.

**For some reason, I don't like the way I made this. But if you like it then who the fuck cares you like it anyways. Ok just a few chapies left! I think...ok.**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heeeeello! Nothing...really to say actually. Shadow left the chat room so no one to threat, or talk. O well time to start.**

**Chapter 19.**

**(Midnight before)**

Midnight walked to the chambers where Scourge was. She knocked on the door slightly. When she heard, "Enter!" Midnight slowly opened the door then walked in. The room was Farley new than old. The bed was like it was old, but can still be used, windows and glass were still standing and a fire place was lit with warm flames burning inside. She saw Scourge standing infront of the fire with his back turned. He knew it was her the moment the door knocked.

"Well, Midnight, I hope our guests are in order." he asked crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Midnight nodded, "Yes. The pink hedgehog is still sobbing, the purple cat isnt cooperating and the brown angel wolf is trying to fight her way out." she explained the situation to him.

Scourge chuckled slowly, "Good. You may leave." he ordered without looking at her.

Midnight was about to turn when she got a thought in her head. She slowly walked closer to him a few steps, "So...what do you plan to do after you kill them?" she asked.

"My dear Midnight, when I'm through with them, especially that pink bitch, I'll be the most powerful vampire in the world! I'll finally take over as king! That vampire organization won't stand a chance with me!".

"But what about us? Lare, Scorn, Carsa, Sonic and I?".

Scourge turned around and showed her a horrible sinister smirk, "When I'm done with them." he replied licking his lips, "you'll be nothing to me.".

Midnight's eyes widened, "You can't be seriouse!?" she shouted getting into his personal space, "everyone works as a team here! We stick together! And I thought you and I had special thing! What gives you the fucking right to get rid of us after we've been through torture!?".

He had enough of her back talk. Scourge pulled his hand back then swung it down on her cheek. Midnight tumbled to the ground holding her sore spot with tears in her eyes. Scourge walked over to her and knelt down to her. He then furiously grabbed her neck and pulled her up close to him.

"If you value your life, I suggest you don't run that fucking mouth of yours to me." he threatened squeezing his hand tightly on her. She struggled for air for about a minute then was released to gain more air in her lungs.

Scourge stood up then walked to the door leaving the dark pink hedgehog on the floor, "Make sure they don't leave and if anything happens to them, your neck is first." he sneered as he walked out the door.

Midnight got up slowly then made her way to the door. She walked out and down the stairs in tears. How could he do that to her? He said he loved her, but what horrible guy treats someone like that? She continued to cry till she reached the door to the outside courtyard. She walked out and saw the gleaming moon shining down on her as in saying, 'be happy' to her.

She wiped away some tears and looked up to the blackened sky. Midnight hated being kicked around, just cause Scourge treated her differently. Carsa always had a cold shoulder as did Lare and Scorn. She growled at how horrible they were and wanted revenge. And the person to call was...Shadow.

'Wait! I can't. He knows I work for him and I helped kidnap Amy before. But...Scourge, that horrible bastard should be put to death! As a fellow follower of the organization, I won't allow those girls to be treated how I was!' she thought.

Midnight breathed in some air and ran to the city as fast as her legs could take her. Knowing what Scourge would do if he found out she brought Shadow and his gang with her, he would have a fucking fit. But Midnight was dedicated to overthrow the terrible vampire once and for all!

When she got to the city she overheard a conversation of voices that were familiar. She hid in the shadows and saw Shadow with everyone in one place. They talked about what had happened to the girls. One of the vampires that was holding an unconsiouse silver hedgehog came up to Shadow, "So what can we do? We don't know where they are now?" she asked.

Midnight took a breath in hopes they will listen to her. She held in that breath then spoke, "Maybe I can help.".

Everyone had their eyes on her as she came out. When she did, she saw that they were in a battle stance. She stayed calm because she didn't want to make things worse. Midnight put up her hands in defence, "I don't mean harm." she said, "my name is Midnight and I'm here to stop Scourge."

**(everyone after)**

Shadow, Midnight and the gang made their way back to the mansion. He still kept a very close eye on her just in case she had any means of defence. When they got there, Midnight sat on a couch while everyone sat, or stand infront of her waiting for her explanation. Silver had woken up just in time for Midnight's story, but was still hurting. Shadow was the first to speak.

"Tell us why you want to help first. Your part of his band on helpers, aren't you?" he asked crossing his arms.

Midnight nodded her head, "Yes I was, but..." she started, "I wanted to know why Scourge needed the girls in the first place. He said he needed them for their blood and when he drinks them all, he'll be so powerful, the vampire organization will be no match for him. I wanted more from him, but he said when he's done with the girls, he'll throw all of us out. I couldn't take it. I told him we were like family to me, but he...hurt me then left.".

Everyone listened to the story. Silver, Shadow and Espio growled viciously at what he would do to Amy, Blaze and Alicia. After her story, Star came up infront of her, "But...why should have you help us?" she asked staring at her seriously.

"Because he did this." Midnight moved part of her hair to show a red scar from his claws on her cheek. Everyone cringed at the sight, "and I'm a fellow vampire organization member so I would like to help you stop him."

Star looked at Shadow who had his head down, "Well, leader? What do you think?" she asked getting his full attention.

Shadow looked at her, then at Midnight, "Alright." he replied walking up to the dark pink hedgehog, "But...if your lying, you won't be living with a head." he threatened her.

Midnight hung her head and nodded, "I swear I will never lie." she vowed getting up from her seat.

"It's still night out. We have enough time to search." Silver mentioned finally being able to speak.

Rosalina walked over to Shadow, "But we still don't know where Scourge is hiding." she said with worry.

"I said I would help and that I shall." Midnight spoke up first getting in the conversation.

Shadow looked at her half eye lid, "Alright you'll lead the way. Let's go!" he shouted. Everyone ran out of the mansion and with Midnight's help, they were able to find the castle.

**Yeah it could've gone better. I'm having a horrible case of writers block so bare with it pretty please. Ok the next I hope to be the last. I'll try to make the last one reeeeeeaaly long. I can't make promises, but I'll try. Byyyyyye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! Almost done hopefully! Ok to everyone who wanted to know about chibi vampire shadamy story I held that one off till I was done with this story. I'm just about done then I'll get to it so no complaining please.****Also I like to thank every single reviewer who loved this story. I'm soooooo happie!**

**Chapter 20.**

**(Blaze)**

Blaze woke up in a different room. It was rarely dark, but able to see. It looked like another dungeon. Chains everywhere on the floor, or ceiling, broken bars all around the place and many weeds and vines growing on the floors and walls. She tried to get up, but felt some shackles on her arms and ankles.

"Really!? Give me a break!" she shouted trying to break the shackles, "What else could go wrong!?".

Just after she said that, a dark silloehte came out from the shadows. Blaze saw the figure and cringed at who it really was, "I shouldn't have asked.".

Lare came out with his arms crossed and a twisted smile on his face. He walked over to Blaze and bent down to her level, "Nothings wrong, my dear." he said caressing her muzzle, "but it will be after I'm finished with you.".

Blaze growled viciously at him. She suddenly pulled her face away from his hand then bit it hard making him cry. Lare hissed in pain then with a powerful swing, he back handed her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Lare made a heavy kick to the groin making her cough up blood. Blaze gasped in pain trying to crawl away from this madman, but Lare had other tricks up his sleeve.

Lare picked her up by her neck, then threw her to the wall hard. Blaze cried out and slipped down to the cold floor. She couldn't bring her head up to see his devilish golden eyes. Lare bent down and picked her up by her neck.

"I guess I can't kill you yet, but having your blood boil will make it more delicious." he snickered awarding him with a deathly frightening stare from her yellow eyes.

"You won't take me nor my friends, you fucking bastard!" she spat turning herself in a human torch.

Lare jumped up out of the way seeing the cold stare in her eyes. Blaze was able to burn the shackles off of her. She slowly got up, then charged at Lare. He stood his ground waiting for her attack. Blaze made a round kick to his head, but missed. He grabbed her leg, then threw her to the ground hard on her back. Blaze got up more slowly to her feet. She was about to send more attack. When Lare widened his eyes at her. Blaze suddenly grabbed her head as the intense pain was back. She cried and screamed out in pain dropping to the floor. She was barely awake to see Lare standing before her with his sharp teeth showing.

"Well this has been fun. But now it's time for your life to end." he smirked.

Blaze couldn't get away from him any longer. Her whole body felt broken and sore from the attacks. Lare was about to give her one more deathly stare to end her life when the doors suddenly flew open. He looked to see who it was, but was then slammed to the ground. Silver somehow made his way to the room where Blaze was. He used his powerful attack to blow the doors open, then charge in to see Lare almost ready to kill her. He ran up to him then slammed into him making Lare lose his balance and fall to the ground. Silver gave him multiple punches to the face not showing any mercy.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he yelled between every punch.

Lare grabbed one of his fists, he brought his leg from underneath Silver, then kicked him off of him. Lare jumped back on his feet then charged at Silver. Silver wasn't someone to mess around with. His eyes glowed very golden as he used his powers on Lare. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks then screamed in pain. Silver had the same power as him, but much more deadly. Lare continued to hollar as he backed away from him. But he didn't know that part of a jail bar was sticking out and looked very sharp. Silver ended his torture, then charged at Lare. With a fast and strong hit, he punched him to the bars, impaling him deeply.

Lare coughed up so much blood then was motionless. Silver took a second to breath, then ran to Blaze's side. He saw the horrible brueses on her body and felt terrible that he put her to this. "Blaze! Blaze!" he said holding her to his body and shaking her gently.

Blaze opened her eyes to see a miracle infront of her, "Silver...thank god your here." she sighed looking into his wonderful eyes.

Silver smiled and hugged her gently knowing she was going to be alright. Star ran into horrors cream gasped at the dead body of Lare. She then saw Silver holding Blaze who looked terribly hurt. She ran up to them, then placed her hands on her muzzle and chest. Her eyes glowed brightly as she healed her wounds. It took a long minute, but after she was done, Blaze was notable to stand. Silver helped her up on her feet and kept a good grip around her waist.

"I'll take her back to the mansion." he said picking up his princess, "tell Shadow I left." he carried Blaze outside then with his telechanises, he flew back to the mansion. Star stayed to find the rest.

**(Alicia)**

Alicia woke up from a splitting headache. She sat up holding her head while trying to wake up. She looked around the room and saw it was the same room she was in with Blaze and Amy. Alicia stood up slowly then walked to the window. It was bolted shut. She tried to pry off the wood, but it was no good.

"Perfect! So much for flying down." she sighed walking away from the window. She then saw a crack in the doors and thought up a good idea, "These doors are old anyways.".

She held out her hands to the dor, then with a strong blow, she made a powerful energy blast, breaking the doors down. Alicia knew someone heard it and might be on their way up here. She struggled to stay up on her feet from the blow, then made her way down the hallway. She saw a tall door at the end. Alicia opened the doors to see another bedroom. Theis one was a bit larger than the other and looked a bit brand new.

She was about to leave when she felt a hard shove behind her. Someone pushed her in then locked the door. Alicia turned around to see Scorn standing infront of her. She immediately began to freak, but didn't show it.

"Do you seriously need to be taught a lesson!?" she growled getting in a battle stance.

Scorn chuckled as he made his way towards her with a lustful sinister eyes, "Oh I just wanted to talk a bit with my favorite girl." he snickered.

Alicia growled even more. She brought her hand back and gave him a good smack on the face, "Fuck off! You have no right to talk to me like that!" she yelled she was about to slap him, but he stopped it just when he was about to make contact.

"LET GO OF M-!" she yelled till she was silenced by his lips.

Scorn kissed her to not only keep her quiet, but to keep her from staying awake. When he parted, Alicia wobbled a bit from shock. She then felt a bit sleepy and couldn't keep her eyes awake. With just a bit of strength, she looked into his eyes once more, "What...did...you...do...to...me!?" she asked before she fell to the floor knocked out.

"did I forgot to tell you?" he snickered bending down to pick her up, "I have a special power to make anyone sleepy with not only a cold stare, but with a good touch.".

He carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down. Alicia had just enough strength to try to yell, but Scorn covered her mouth with his hand, "This time, I'll make sure to have you for me!" he said as he trailed down her body planting more and more kisses. Alicia moved a bit, trying to get away from him, but he was more stronger to keep her down. She had enough of all this. She moved her head away from his hand then she bit down hard as much as she can.

Scorn yelled in pain, then moved hs hand away to have her scream for help. Alicia screamed as loud as she can till he back handed her to stop, "SHUT UP!" he yelled.

He then wrapped both hands around her neck and squeezed hard choking the life out of her. Alicia cried and gasped for air. She opened her eyes to see his golden eyes staring down on her with a deathly stare. She then had enough strength to scream one last time for help. Scorn slapped her again one more time to shut her up for good.

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK SOMEONE WILL SAVE YOU, BUT NO ONE WILL!" he yelled squeezing more life out of her.

"YOU WANNA BET!".

Just then, Scorn was pulled off the bed onto the cold floor. He looked up to see Espio standing over him with death in his eyes. Scorn jumped up on his feet then grabbed his shoulders and rammed him to the wall. He was about to give him a good punch till Espio turned invisible and slipped out from his grip. Scorn looked around the room trying to find him. Espio appeared behind him then made a round house kick making him fly to a nearby wall. Scorn staggered to get up seeing him walking towards him with a kunie in hand. He threw the weapon at him, but only his jacket keeping him from moving.

"Come on...I'll only come back to kill you." he laughed viciously.

Espio growled and shoved another right through his heart. Scorn coughed up some blood and stutered to speak. Espio brought his head up to meet his with a serious glare, "I told you if you ever touch her again, I'll make your death long and painful!" he hissed pushing the kunie more into his chest. Scorn gasped for air till he slumped down to the ground dead.

Espio ran to the bed and picked Alicia's head up gently. He shook her softly trying to wake up. Alicia fluttered her eyes open now that Scorn's powers is done. She saw her heroic knight and waisted no time throwing her arms around his neck and hug the daylights out of him. Espio almost had a few tears in his eyes, but held her tightly.

"I'm so glad your alright." he sighed in relief checking her all over.

Alicia wiped away some tears, "Of course a wolf should be strong to overcome things." she said with a smile.

Espio chuckled knowing she is just fine. She hopped off the bed, but lost her balance, good thing Espio was there to break her fall. He scooped her up and walked out of the room. He saw Rosalina outside to see what happened. She saw Alicia and hugged her.

"ALICIA! YOUR OK!" she shouted in her ear.

Alicia cringed at the outburst. She hugged her anyways knowing Rosalina, she ad been worried sick. After the hug, Espio picked her up again, "I'm taking her back. Make sure Shadow knows." he said as he walked out to the night.

**(Shadow ok enough of all this it's Shadamy time!)**

****Shadow instructed Siver and Star to find Blaze and Espio and Rosalina to find Alicia. Midnight went along with him to find Scourge and Amy. Shadow and Midnight walked along the hallways to the throne room. As they did, they looked out for any ambushes and attacks. Midnight stopped in her tracks getting Shadow's attention.

"Shadow when we get to the room, you go after Amy. I'll handle Scourge." she said with a serious face.

Shadow turned around to face her, "Alright, but if anything happens, call me. I still have a score to settle with that fucking bastard." he groweled clenching his fsts.

Midnight nodded. When they got to the doors, Shadow put his hand on the knob, then opened it slowly. They saw the room full of weeds, vines and broken down objects. They noticed a dark silhouette of a hedgehog in the middle of the room. As the moon progresses through the sky, the light of the moon shows through the broken ceiling showing who's the shadow.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw Sonic the hedgehog standing in the center of the room. He had no weapon nor a determined face to kill. Shadow walked a bit towards the blue hedgehog still in shock, "Sonic...?" he asked.

"Hey Shadow." he said in a low shameful tone.

"You better say your prayers, because of what you did will not change my mind about sparing your life!" Shadow hissed getting in a battle stance.

Sonic hung his head in shame, "Go ahead." was all he said.

Shadow waisted no time in charging up to him and punching him in the face. Sonic slid on the ground, but didn't get up. Shadow walked up to him then picked him up by the collar of his jacket. He brought his hurt face to his.

"Any last words?" he asked in a deathly tone.

Sonic closed his eyes as a single tear slides down his face, "I'm...sorry..." he whispered threw him across the ground almost breaking every bone in his body. Sonic sat up and waited for the final blow. Shadow formed a powerful chaos spear aiming to his heart. He pulled his hand back ready to strike.

"STOOOOOOP!"

**Almost done! Last cliffie! Ok I may have confused people on this story, but I'm still a beginner and I'm just writing as I go, but if you like it then THAAAAAANK YOOOU! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ooooooooook! Time to really end this! Too bad Shadow isn't here to do this with me, but I mightve been chased down by a psycho gun wielding maniac anyways. Ok if this isn't good, I'm sorry I'm just goin along with it.**

**Chapter 21.**

"STOOOOP!"

Shadow seized fire and looked to the end of the room to see a red cat running fast. She got infront of Sonic and threw her hands out in defence. Shadow pulled away his chaos spear just in time. "Please...don't kill him!" she cried.

"Carsa...go...I diserve this." Sonic said still having his head down.

Carsa shook her head, "No! I won't! You gave me something I didn't think I have! You gave me love!" she cried.

Shadow stood back with Midnight behind him watching the whole thing. Carsa turned around and hugged the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't look up at her, but embraced her tightly. "Carsa...I don't diserve to live for what I had done." he whispered in her ear.

"You do...you diserve to live for me! I love you! Don't you remember what you said? What you did for me?" Carsa cried hugging him tightly as if he was leaving her for good.

**(Sonic before)**

Scourge was pacing around in his chamber. He was waiting for Sonic and Carsa to come in and tell him about the captured guests. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He visioned himself sucking in those girls' deliciouse blood. How sweet and devine they would taste on his taste buds. He chuckled lowly licking his lips.

Just then a soft knock was heard. Scourge opened his eyes and turned towards the doors, "Come in." he said.

The doors open and Sonic and Carsa made their ways inside. Sonic closed the door then faced Scourge, "We got them." he said crossing his arms.

Scourge nodded, "Perfect. Almost time to start my dinner." he smirked looking out of the window to the deep dark sky.

"Uh...Scourge...what will happen to the prisoners?" Carsa asked stepping forward a bit.

"When I'm done with them...I'll kill them.".

Sonic widened his eyes in shock. He kidnapped Amy to have Scourge suck all her blood and then kill her! He stepped infront of Carsa with fists beside him, "You can't! They don't diserve this!" he yelled growling through his teeth.

Scourge looked at Sonic with a death glare, "You work for me. You don't talk to me like that. I will dicide what to DI with those butches!" he spat back.

"Amy means more to me and I won't let you hurt her!" he shouted getting in a battle stance.

Carsa looked at Sonic with worry in her eyes. Was it true that he cared for her even though she is a mortal and he isn't? How could he love someone, but they don't love back? She then looked at Scourge who had a face of death in his eyes.

Scourge widened his eyes at Sonic, then his blue crystals eyes began glow golden. Sonic grabbed his head and hollard in pain. He dropped to his knees begging to stop. Carsa watched in horror from what he is doing to him. She ran up to him and threw her arms up in defence infront of him.

"Dont do this, please!" she cried out, "he doesn't diserve this torture! Leave him alone take me, please!".

Scourge looked away from Sonic. Sonic groaned and huffed. He stayed there playing everything that he heard from Carsa in his mind. Scourge walked over to her slowly. He brought his hand back, then backhanded her hard to the floor. Sonic watched as she was thrown to the ground infront of him.

"That will happen to you if you don't listen." Scourge threatened glaring down on Sonic.

He didn't say a word back to him hoping he wouldn't cause more harm to Carsa, or him. Scouge scoffed then left the room with the injured hedgehog and cat. Sonic stood up then walked over to Carsa. He kneeled down and helped her up, "You didn't have to do that." he whispered caressing her sore cheek.

Carsa shook her head and placed a hand on his, "I knew you ment every word to Scourge and I didn't want him hurting you anymore." she replied with a smile. Sonic stood there gazing into her beautiful green eyes. He then felt something inside him that he only knew about Amy. Was he falling in love with Carsa? She treated him differently and she cared for him to even sacrifice herself for him.

Sonic smiled back then heard some voices down below the room. He got up and looked outside the window to see a black and red hedgehog along with a dark pink hedgehog making their way to the throne room. He then turned back to Carsa who looked at him more worried.

"Shadow's here...guess its time." he whispered walking to the door.

He was then pulled back by Carsa gripping his wrist. He looked back to her green Geary eyes, "What do you mean? You...can't..." she stuttered holding onto his wrist.

Sonic gently pulled it out of her grasp. Then slowly turning and walking to the door, "Carsa...thank you...and..." he sighed looking back over his shoulder, "I think I'm starting to fall in love again...with you.".With that, he slowly walked out of the room leaving a sad, yet love struct cat watching him leave.

**(Sonic after)**

****Sonic sat there with widened eyes. He really meant what he said to Carsa. How could he not when she's giving herself up to safe him? Sonic realized that Amy will never love him that he wished for, but now he's found someone who truly loves him. Sonic smiled and hugged her warmly never letting go.

Shadow walked over to them slowly. He saw something inside Sonic that he was looking for. He knew he loved Amy, but now he wished for something more. As he got closer to the two, Carsa heard his foot steps then turned around to guard him again. Shadow put up his hands in defence. "I don't mean any harm." he said calmly, "Sonic, for what you did will tear me apart for not killing you.".

"Yes...I know." Sonic said hanging his head down.

"But...I will let you live. You will live with guilt, but you will also live with the person you love.".

Sonic looked up at Shadow. He saw no expression on his face, but what got to him was that his eyes were smiling. Shadow meant every word. Sonic stood up along with Carsa entwining their hands. Sonic said no word, but bowed his head in forgiveness. They were soon interrupted when Midnight ran up to Shadow in a hurry.

"We have to go. Scourge is on the roof of the castle. Amy's there, too." she said frantically.

Shadow nodded then looked at the new couple, "Go. I have some business to attend to." he said then turning around and heading straight to the doors.

Sonic watched Shadow and Midnight escape to the spiral staircase leading to the roof. He felt a slight tug on his shirt. He looked down to see the worried look in Carsa's eyes. Sonic knew what had to be done, he turned toward her then kissed her lovingly. Carsa didn't want him to go, but he wanted to help. When they parted, Sonic gave her a 'trust me' smile then followed the steps Shadow and Midnight took to the roof.

**You know what. I'll make the last chappie later, just to make you mad. MWAHAHAHA! The final battle between Shadow and Scourge will now commence! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: OK NOW IT'S TIME TO REALLY END IT!**

**Shadow: You know you don't have to yell!**

**Me: I'm just excited. Come on, I thought you wanted to rip Scourge's head clean off.**

**Shadow: Yes, but I'm more aware of what Rose and I will do afterwards.**

**Me: Let's just say you'll be sorta...kissing her.**

**Shadow: Have you ever felt what a bullet would feel like?**

**Me: No...why?**

**(Shadow charges up the gun he hid)**

**Me: Oh fuck! OK HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BYE!**

**Chapter 22.**

**(Star and Rosalina before)**

Running as fast as they can, Rosalina and Star ran through countless rooms in search for Amy. They tried many rooms. The gardens, the dungeons, everywhere, but no sign of Amy. Rosalina stopped in her tracks, taking a few breaths. She bent forward and laid her palms on her knees. Star stood there next to her not breaking a sweat.

"What do we do!? We can't find her!" Rosalina panted standing back up.

Star didn't listen, but looked around the hallways, hearing any sort of noise. She then heard some shuffling above them. They looked at each other then back on the ceiling.

"What do you suppose that could be?" Star asked out in the open.

Rosalina shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure, but we havnt checked the upstairs yet." she said getting up her strength to run again, "Let's go!".

Star nodded, then both girls ran through the halls to find where the noise is coming. They got to two big doors leading to another hall. They then heard more noises coming from the other side of the doors. They looked at each other again and nodded. Rosalina put her hand on the knob then opened the doors.

What they saw made them gasp in shock. Scourge was clifelessness unconsiouse Amy over his shoulder making his way to the roof. Amy looked horribly battered and bruised. She had many cuts on her arms, face and her whole body. Her shirt was torn to bits with peices of the fabric hanging off and so was the pants.

"LET HER GO!" Rosalina yelled.

Scourge turned around to see Rosalina charging at him with incredible speed. He smirked then jumped out of the way in time to attack her from behind. Rosalina growled then turned around to kick him in the face. Scourge dropped Amy hard on the floor, then grabbed her foot just before it hits its target. He then with all his might threw her to a wall, breaking some bones along with it. Rosalina tried to stand, but wasnt able to from the horrible beating.

Scourge walked over to her clenching his fists, "You think you can beat me?" he asked as he picked her up by her hair, "don't make me laugh. You are lucky that your still living.".

He then brought his hand back growing out huge sharp talons from his fingers. They faced Rosalina's body ready to strike, "But now it's time for you to die!".

"Not if I can help it!" he turned around to see Star flying at full speed with a powerful energy ball in hand.

Scourge dropped Rosalina back down on the floor, then faced her to fight. Star threw the ball at him, but gasped as Scourge caught it with no problem. He then threw it back at her with more speed in his pitch. Star tred to block, but her energy ball was able to hit her directly. She flew to a nearby wall, slamming her back hard against the cement brick. She coughed up some blood and fell to the floor.

Scourge chuckled then made his way towards Amy. He quickly grabbed her arm and swung her over his shoulder again. He turned back at the knocked out hedgehogs, "Well. This was good, but I've got some dinner so be good and stay there to die." he smirked.

Scourge carried Amy to the spiral staircase leading to the roof. He continued to chuckle evily till the laughter died down from going up the steps. Star regained consciousness and quickly healed herself. She then ran up to Rosalina to check her. She had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. She was about to heal her when she heard some footsteps coming up the other side of the hallway.

She looked over to see Midnight coming in the room to see Star hunched over a dying Rosalina. Midnight gasped then ran up to the two. She saw the terrible bruises and broken arm and felt guilty for not being there.

"What happened?" she asked looked over Star.

"Scourge...he had Amy...we tried to stole him, but...Roe wasn't able to...neither was I..." Star explained while healing a little of her arm.

Midnight growled under her breath, "Where did he go?" she asked clenching her fists to her side.

Star then grabbed Rosalina's arm and threw it around her shoulders, "He took Amy to the roof. I'm taking Roe back to heal, tell Shadow what happened." she orederd as she picked Rosalina up carefully.

"Are you sure your able to take her?".

Star nodded, "My wings are stronger than they look i can fly her there with no problem. Good luck." she said walking to an broken open wall, then jumped off and flew to the direction where the mansion watched them leave, then ran back to tell Shadow what happened.

**(Shadow and Midnight after)**

"So Star and Rosalina tried to fight him, but failed?".

"Yes! Star flew Roe back to the mansion to keep her safe.".

Shadow and Midnight ran through the hallway where Rosalina and Star fought with Scourge. Midnight explained to Shadow what Star told her and he was ready to rip his head right off of his shoulders. As they climbed the staircase, Shadow smelled something odd and sweet...blood? It smelled like Amy's blood!

"Scourge...I swear if you put one finger on her your dead!" he roared racing up the steps like no tomorrow.

Midnight tried to follow, but with his temper, he was much faster than her. She then felt an inner demon wanting to show out of Shadow. A very horrifying thing he tried to hide inside of him. Messing with a vampire's loved one could end up in death.

When they got to the top, Shadow's eyes widened in horror. He saw his dear Rose lying on the cement floor with Scourge standing over her. He turned around to show...blood on his lips! He licked the blood off of his fingers and lips as he chuckled. "Nice to see you drop by, Shadow. But I guess it's too late. Her blood was ver deliciouse." he said smacking his jaws.

Shadow was furiouse. He saw the blood around Amy's head and mostly her neck. He turned to Scourge and with a fast kick of his heel, he charged at him dead on. Scourge planted his feet firmly, then slammed into Shadow pushing him back. Like a sumo wrestling, Shadow continued to push Scourge back while he did the same. Shadow tightened his grip in his hands and with a quick move, he twisted his hands back breaking them.

Scourge hissed in pain, then kicked him away. Shadow rolled on the ground a few feet away, then was back on his feet. Midnight ran to Amy's side hoping she was alive. She lifted her head up to see her eyes closed, but her stomache falling slowly. She was ok, but barely alive. She looked down at her neck to see two deep puncture holes where Scourge bit her. Midnight started to frantically save her, but wasn't able to keep the blood from spilling out of her wound.

With another strong kick, Scourge round kicked Shadow in the jaw making him fly. He slammed to the ground and laid there in pain. Scourge looked over to see Midnight protecting Amy. He growled viciously then charged at them in full speed. Midnight didn't know what to do, so she shielded her from the attack, but it didn't happen. She looked up to see Sonic holding Scourge by his hands in front of her.

Sonic grunted pushing him back away from the two. Scourge let go of him, then kicked him in his face making him drop to the ground next to Amy and Midnight. He jumped up then threw his arms up infront of them in protection. Scourge was about to attack, when he was slammed down to the floor by Shadow. A few feet from them, Shadow viciously punched him non stop. Scourge had enough of this, he grabbed both fists then punched him in the jaw, then kicked him off.

Shadow stagared to get up, but Scourge beat him to it. He grabbed him by the collar then threw him almost to the tried to get up, but it felt like his whole body was numb. He heard Scourge's footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He looked up to see his blue eyes glaring daggers at him. Shadow growled barely getting up.

"I guess you still have some fight left in you." Scourge said as he picked his foot up, then stomped on Shadow's stomache.

Shadow hissed and panted for air as Scourge pushes down on him hard, "When I'm done with you, that pink bitch will be next. Don't worry you'll see her...in the afterlife!".

Now he was mad. Shadow released a powerful energy out from his body making Scourge fly off of him. Shadow stood up slowly, then roared as loud as he can. He then started to transform into a demon vampire infront of Scourge and Midnight. Black wings grew out from his back and long red talons sharp as knifes grew out from his fingers. His eyes were blood shot with only whites for pupils. He saw Scourge getting on his feet and into a battle stance.

"Now the true Shadow finally shows up. With that bitch's blood in me, I'm more powerful to kill you." he yelled as he charged at the demon Shadow.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, then jumped out of the way from Scourge's blow. With a strong fast move, he plunged his long sharp claws into his back and out of his abdomen. Scourge gurgled some blood then turned to Shadow. "You...b-bas-stard!" he growled holding his blood wound.

Shadow grabbed his neck and squeezed it hard, "Don't worry. You'll see your friends...in HELL!" with that he ripped his head right off of his body.

Midnight turned away from the gruesome death of her fallen loved one now an ex. She had a few tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Demon Shadow threw Scourge's head off the edge of the roof along with his body, plundering to the darkness. He then turned back into his original form. Shadow panted from the amount of energy he used to defeat Scourge.

He turned around to see Sonic standing next to Midnight who was holding Amy close to her body. He waisted no time in running to his beloved's side. He knelt down on one knee and took her in his arms. He held her close to his chest shaking her gently. Amy fluttered her eyes open half way to see her hero holding her lovingly. "S-Shad-dow..." she whispered slightly.

"Yes...Amy...I'm here...I'm so sorry this happened to you..." he whispered back hugging her tightly.

Amy groaned from the pain she indured. Shadow looked at her with deep concern in his eyes. Midnight watched with a heavy heart, "Shadow...she's dei-!".

"NO! NO SHE ISN'T!" Shadow yelled closing his eyes tightly as tears formed in the corners.

Sonic turned away holding back his tears for the girl he onced loved now deing in front of him. Midnight looked away for a moment, then had a thought in her head that might work, but will tear him apart, "Shadow...in order to save her...you'll have to bite her..." she said in a seriouse tone.

Shadow looked at her with shock written on his face, "But...I can't! Not her!" he cried holding Amy more closely.

"You have to, or...she won't make it...".

Shadow closed his eyes again in thought, but was interrupted by a soft hand on his muzzle. He looked down to see Amy with her beautiful smile on her face. It was weak, but it gave Shadow the courage to do it.

He picked up her head and slowly leaning it back to show her neck. He hid his face in her neck ad quills. Before he was ready, he heard her whisper, "I love you..." softly in his ear. Shadow had one single tear excape from his eye.

"I love you, too." he whispered back, then dug his teeth in the holes Scourge left.

Amy whimpered from the pain of two bites. Shadow felt her tearing up, but held strong for his sake. He knew she won't turn into a vampire, but she would get eternal life**(I know it can't be done, but this is my story so Bla!) **so she would live a peaceful life with him now.

He parted his teeth from her neck then lifted his head up to see her shimmering emeralds slowly closing. He caressed her cheek lovingly, "S-Shadow-w..." she whispered."Shhh...it's alright...its time to sleep." he whispered back giving her a sweet smile she dearly missed. Amy slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**(at the mansion Amy)**

Amy woke up in a soft bed. She nuzzled into the warm soft pillow wich felt like heaven to her. She fluttered her eyes open to see a but of sunlight coming from the closed window. She sat up from her bed, but felt intensive pain from her back and ribs. She looked down to see her arms, hands and neck clothed in bandages. Also her whole body was covered in bandages.

Amy threw the comforter off of her and slowly swing her legs to the side of the bed. She was almost about to step her feet to the floor when she heard the door open. She looked up to see everyone. All the girls with a huge grin on their faces. Blaze, Rosalina and Alicia ran up to her then pounced on her back on the bed smothering her with loving embraces.

Star, Midnight and the boys watched with happy hearts seeing the very close friends hugging Amy in a god death hug. Amy smiled trying not to show any pain from when they tackled her. They got off of her, but Blaze and Alicia stayed by her side helping her off the bed. "Thank god your ok!" Blaze cried as she hugged her once more.

Amy gave her back her hug almost in tears, "I'm so glad all of you are ok!" she cried as well.

Alicia smiled patting her back, "We were most worried about you, Amy." she said hiding her tears, "When Shadow brought you home and told us what happened, we couldn't stop worrying all night!".

Then after she said "Shadow", Amy widened her eyes and looked around the room, "Where...where is he!? Where's Shadow!?" she shouted.

"Right here.".

Right on cue, Shadow made his way through the crowed of friends. His smile brought Amy her smile. She waisted no time limping to his warm embrace. Shadow quickly ran to her befor she was able to fall then caught her in his strong arms. Amy looked up at him with a bigger smile, then gave him a good long kiss.

It caught Shadow by surprise, but he returned it more lovingly. Everyone awed at the couple making Shadow and Amy part and blush like mad. Then something popped into her head, "But...what about Scourge...is he?" she asked looking around at the many faces in the room.

"Don't worry, Amy." Midnight spoke up first, "You will never see him again.".

Amy sighed in relief holding Shadow closely. Blaze and Alicia noticed the new couple needed to be alone. "Ok! Time to go! Amy needs some privacy!" Blaze shouted pushing Silver and Star out. Rosalina and Midnight floowed. Alicia pulled Espio out then closed the door behind them.

Shadow and Amy sweat dropped, but left it when they kissed once more. "So...it's all over?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, Amy...it is." he answered caressing her cheek gently with his hand.

"But what...what about Sonic?".

Shadow hesitated for a moment. After the fight, Sonic decided to go away with Carsa so he wouldn't hurt Amy any longer. He tried to reason with him, but nothing could get the blue hedgehog to listen. He looked back at her with a soft, yet concern look, "He's gone...but he said he will be coming back.".

Amy looked at him wide eyed. Sonic left without saying goodbye to her? She felt a bit sad about it. She knew him since he was a child, but she never gain enough feelings to love him like she loved Shadow. "I hope he'll come back." she said as she laid her head on his chest almost tearing up.

Shadow held her and gently rubbed her quills, "He will, love...he will.".

**(3 months later Amy)**

After the horrible incident with Scourge and his followers, Amy, Blaze and Alicia were back to their normal life's. Amy was able to go to her school with no worries and got to spend more time with Shadow and everybody. Blaze being the smartes student in school had a lot of classes, but able to spend as much time with Silver as she wants. Alicia's grandfather was still in the hospital, but the doctors say he might be coming home in one week which made Alicia very happy. But if she was ever alone, she had Espio there to keep her from being alone. Star and Rosalina always had enough room to give Midnight a place to stay. Midnight went to school along with everyone else and found a strong bond for a certain red echidna.

Everything was perfect for everyone, but Amy felt something was missing. She always wished that Sonic was there to make her happy. It's been three years since he left, but he was not really gone. Shadow always told her that his spirit was always near her.

The next day, Amy continued a walk down the sidewalk feeling very happy. She then saw a moving van close to the house Sonic used to live in. She walked up to see the owner of the house. She gasped as he was Sonic the hedgehog. "Sonic!" she shouted in joy.

Sonic turned and saw Amy waving at him. A huge grin was formed on his muzzle. He zipped by the movers and charged UO to her for a big death hug. "Amy! I missed you!" he cried holding her tightly.

"I missed you, too!" Amy cried as well hugging her old friend, "but...I thought you left! What happened!?".

Sonic scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "We went to the organization and they decided to give me another chance! I get to live by you again!" he cheered.

Amy's smile brightened up and hugged him once more. "Sonic!" she looked over to see a red cat running up to the two.

"Who...?" she asked seeing the red cat coming up and pouncing on Sonic's back.

"Oh Amy this is Carsa. Carsa this is Amy." Sonic introduced as Carsa gets down from his back and comes up to Amy.

"Hello. I'm Carsa. Nice to meet you Amy." she said happily shaking her hand.

Amy smiled back, "Nice to meet you, too, Carsa. Although you look familiar." she said taping her pointer at her chin.

"Really? You look different to me.".

Amy shrugged her shoulders then looked at Sonic, "I'm so glad I got to see you again!" she said happily.

Sonic smiled bigger than ever, "Us too...me too, Ames." he said giving her one last hug, "We gotta go. The movers might need help. Come on, Carsa!".

"Coming, babe!" she said as she hugged his arm and kissed his cheek.

Amy watched with a big smile. She was very happy Sonic finally found a true girl to be with. As the two disapeered From the house, she walked down the sidewalk once more. When she got to her house, she saw Shadow on the porch waiting for her return. He turned his head towards her and smiled. "Hey, Amy! How was the walk?" he asked getting off the steps and walking to her.

He smile widened, "Perfect and I noticed Sonic was moving in to hs old house with Carsa." she explained with a giggle.

Shadow was speechless at first, "Seriously!? Wow, Sonic is moving here!?" he asked scratching his quills.

Amy nodded, "Yep, but I'm also glad Sonic has a good girlfriend for him." she said happily.

Shadow grabbed her and pulled her in a loving embrace, "I'm glad I have a special girlfriend for me." he whispered in her ear.

Amy giggled then lifted her head up to give him a good kiss. It lasted a bit longer untill they had a rude awakening, "Get a room!" they parted and looked up to see Silver at the gate of Amy's yard, crossed arms and tapping his foot along with Blaze smiling.

Shadow glared at the silver hedgehog, "GRRR GET BACK HERE!" he groweled as he chased him all over the street. Blaze and Amy laughed when they saw Alicia walking with Espio hand in hand. They saw the sight of the two hedgehogs acting like children. Espio and Alicia sweat dropped, "Did we miss something?" Alicia asked looking at her friends then at the two fighting.

"Nope...theyre just being themselves." Blaze answered.

After awhile, Shadow finally caught up to Silver and gave him a good knuckle sandwich on the head. Silver after getting koncked on the head, layed on the sidewalk with stars in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped, but laughed. Amy was happy that her life was now perfect just as it was before.

**I gotta admit I hated the ending. But I was in a hurry so ya. So I'm fiiiinally done! Thank god! Ok nice reviews pretty please! Oh and to some people who wanted their oc in this im sorry, but in my next story, ill take some when i ask ok. Thank you! Byyyyyye**


	23. Author's note

**Last page of the book! To anyone who thinks this is a good story and wants a sequal to it, pm me, or tell me in a review of what story it can be. A story about more drama, more action, more clowns...I have no idea where that came from, but you get the picture.**

**So who ever wants this as a sequal, tell me your story of what it can be! Who the couples are, who the new villain is, anything will do. Pm me, or tell me in a review. Give me good details and maybe this could be a sequal. **

**Ok I think I got it down good enough. **

**aliciathewolf45 **

**PEACE!**


End file.
